The New Neighbors
by shyesplease
Summary: Miley's the new girl in school for 9th grade, and Oliver is her neighbor. Story 10 times better than the summary! MOLIVER of course! :DDesclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana!
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Happenings

_**A/N: Well here is a new story from me!! Couldn't think of a good title yet, but I had to give it something! PLEASE R&R:D**_

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 1**

**Midnight Happenings**

It was the last day of summer vacation and I, Oliver Oken, was spending it with my best friend Lilly Truscott.

The sun was beating down on the both of us; the high for today was in the high 90's. The excruciating heat made us have no other choice but to dive into the cool bluish-green ocean before us.

My whole body cooled the second I went underwater. I arose to see Lilly a few feet away.

"You excited about High School tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Oh yea, you?!?"

"I still don't like the fact we have to go in a day earlier than everyone else, just because we are freshman!" I stated. You see…me and Lilly were going to be freshman, so we, the 9th graders, had to go a day earlier than any other grade to get a feel of our schedule and new school, to get to meet our new teachers, and to learn about what we will be learning this year, and Blah, Blah, Blah!

"I know! But I'm hoping I'll be meeting some new hotties tomorrow! There are supposed to be a lot of new kids coming to school this year." Lilly informed me.

"New kids mean new girls which mean even more gorgeous babes trying to ride on the Ollie Trolley!" I said, imagining the girls lining up at my locker wanting my number and a date with Smokin' Oken.

"Yea…I can totally see that happening Oliver…NOT!" Lilly said awaking me from my little day dream.

"I can hope can I?" I said back to her. She just shook her head as in thinking I'm crazy and swam towards the beach.

We both laid down on our beach towels, like we had before we went in the ocean. I laid there with my two elbows propping me up a bit and watch a few guys surfing and a family of five playing in the water close to shore. Surrounding me were a few kids attempting to make sand castles. I breathed in the salty-water air as the wind blew.

"So, did those new people move in the house across the street from you yet?" Lilly asked me after being silent for a few minutes.

"Nope! They supposedly have two kids going into high school so I don't know when they are going to move in." I replied.

Suddenly a heard a noise, something similar to a cell phone ringing. Lilly must have just realized it was hers because she was searching through her bag like a wild woman trying to find it. When she finally did retrieve it…the person hung up.

"Arghhh, I hate when that happens!" Lilly exclaimed, after pressing some buttons on her phone she held it to her ear.

"Hello…now?...alright…be there in a little bit…bye!" And she hung up.

"Well I have to head home for dinner, see-ya tomorrow Oliver!" And she packed her bag up and left. I remained in my position as before, but quickly got up and gathered my things thinking dinner would be done at my house soon.

As I walked down the street from the beach I reached my street, Ocean Avenue; it was a nice neighborhood, nice and friendly people. The houses were more than mediocre; the house prices were near a million if not that or over. The only reason why I lived here was because my father was a doctor who made lots of money.

As I was about to head up to my front door I stopped and looked at the house across from me. It was still vacant, the way I saw it this morning. I wondered, when are these people moving in? They bought the place a while ago, and if it was true that the family contained two high school kids then, why weren't they already here getting prepared for school?

I glanced at the house once more, then turn back to face my house and ran up to my door and entered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEEEEPPPP! I jolted right up in sitting position as I heard a car horn go off. I looked over at my clock and it read 12: 03 am.

I heard a car door open then close outside, so I walked over to my already, partially opened window. I lifted it up some more to see a pretty tall guy getting out of a van which was attached to a small moving trailer.

"SWEET NIBLETS JACKSON!" I heard the man yell. Immediately on the other side of the car the passenger seat door opened to reveal a teenage boy.

"That wasn't my fault!" Was his first words, as he walked over to the man.

"I said to wake your sister up, not the whole neighborhood! When I meant wake you sister up I meant say her name or shake her, not use the car horn!"

"Well she is awake now…" And I saw the man give him a glare and open up the trunk.

He handed the boy a sleeping bag, and the teenager trudged to the front door and opened it. I saw the foyer light turn on then another light on the second floor go on then go off.

Then I heard the man call, "Miley come on, you have school tomorrow so come and get you sleepin' bag, pick a room and get to sleep, we came later than I planned."

So whoever this is is in my grade.

Then the sliding door of the van opened and out came a curly brown-haired girl, judging from the window a tad shorter than me, walking over to the man who I guess by now was probably the two teenagers' dad.

From the dim street lights, I saw her face clearly for a moment in the darkness of the night, as she took the sleeping bag from her father. She was the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on. Her eyes twinkled like the stars above.

I would even admit she was way more gorgeous than my celebrity crush Hannah Montana that I had numerous posters of in my room.

I couldn't stop staring at her, as if my eyes couldn't fix on anything else. I watched her until she went into her house. I shut my window and walked back over to my bed and made myself comfortable under the covers.

Miley…I think that's what her name was…and if it was, it couldn't be more…Perfect!

_**A/N: New story!! YAY! I actually got the idea from a song by The Click Five!**_

**Song:**Catch Your Wave

_In the middle of the night  
that's when you caught my eye_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

The next morning I heard my alarm clock blasting annoyingly beside me. I sat up still a bit dazed and shut off the alarm. I was still sitting up in bed trying to open my eyes when I remembered...THE NEW NEIGHBORS!

Was it just a dream I had or did I really see them? I quickly tore the covers off my bed and made my way towards my window. The same van was there…YES!

I couldn't wait for school to start; I wanted to see her…Miley.

After promptly getting dressed I ate some cereal and went into the living room to wait for my mom to get ready to drive me to school.

I wasn't doing much of anything except waiting impatiently, pacing the room back and forth yelling up stairs to my mom if she was ready to leave yet every few minutes.

After 10 minutes of that we finally got out of the house into the car. I looked over to Miley's house and noticed the van was gone and she must have left already. "Let's move it mom!" I said.

"What the rush anyway? You hate school!" My mom stated to me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I just…wanna see my friends…to you know…catch up." I lied.

And she just drove.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thanking my mom for what seemed to be the longest ride I've ever taken, I jogged to the front doors of the school. A teacher in the front entrance told us to go down the hall until we saw the sign for the auditorium and I did just that.

When I reached the auditorium, I opened a vast door and entered. Immediately I saw my friends and I said my 'hey's but I could catch up with them later, I had to find that Miley girl. I was looking around but decided to go down one of the aisles of the place. Searching, but no luck!

"Oliver!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Lilly.

"Oh hey Lilly." I greeted her.

"Were you looking for me or something? You seemed like you were looking for someone." Lilly stated.

"Um…yea…I was looking for…you." I lied.

"Hey guess what?" I said to Lilly.

"What?"

"That family across the street moved in last night."

"No way! Did you see them at all?" Lilly asked.

"A bit from the window in my bedroom, it was pretty late."

"Boys…Girls…" A man from the front who was on the stage said into the microphone.

"I'm your Principal, Principal Pal." He said. He looked a bit odd, but so far seemed to be a nice guy. His voice didn't really match his age, and his mustache looked like the one in those westerns. Plus his hair looks like a wig, but I guess were stuck with him. He told us if we had the teacher he called then you had to follow them to your homeroom. So when they said Miss. Walter's homeroom, I said bye to my friends and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss. Walter's homeroom was on the second floor, just like almost all the other 9th grade homerooms with the exception of one or two. She told us that we were going to have so much 'fun' in homeroom and was glad she had us all 4 years!

We had to wait 10 minutes so everyone was situated, and this meant listening to Miss. Walter telling corny jokes, and saying the weirdest stuff no one cared about just to get a laugh, and if someone laughed it was just because it was how much of a fool she was making of herself.

"Alright class, let's go to our lockers!" She exclaimed after handing each one of us a slip with our locker number and combination, "I believe they are downstairs." So we all went down the staircase in search for our lockers only to find out 5 minutes later they were upstairs. So we all trudged back upstairs.

When I finally reached my locker I decided to try to open it, and it opened with ease I mean I don't even need a combination, I'm the Locker Man. So, I placed the locker combination and number slip in my jean pocket, ready to head back to homeroom, when Lilly twirled me around.

"Hey, guess who's right down the hall from ya?" Lilly asked.

"That's cool, so now we won't have to travel across the school to hang out each other's lockers."

"I made friends with this new girl in my class…Molly or something"

"Wow, what a friend you are! You can't even remember her name!" I stated.

"Well you know I don't do well with names and I forget them easily." She said back to me.

"Yea I know, you couldn't remember what your own dog's name was and ended up giving him 10 others before you remembered one."

"Shut up! Come on…I want you to meet her" And Lilly dragged my arm over to a girl at her locker. She had curly brown hair just like my new neighbor Miley, but it couldn't be, could it?

"Hey…I wanted you to meet my best friend." Lilly said, and the girl turned around and flashed a smile.

And I ended up smiling like a fool, "H-Hi I'm Oliver Oken!" I introduced myself still gazing at her.

"Miley Stewart, nice to meet you!" She replied with a southern accent audible. She stuck out her hand to shake and I went out to shake it. I couldn't believe I was holding Miley's hand, well I guess you can't say that because it's a hand shake, but to shake hands you need to hold that other person's hand, so I guess I was technically holding her hand…

"Oliver! You can let go now!" Lilly exclaimed.

I quickly released my hand and said, "sorry." As I felt my face begin to heat up.

"I th-think we might be um…neighbors." I stated. "Did you just move into your house last night on Ocean Avenue?"

"Yea we did, did my brother wake you with the car horn?" I nodded.

"That boy can never do anything right! Well we better get going to homeroom again, nice seeing you Oliver!" And Lilly and her went down the hallway and disappeared into a class room.

With Lilly now starting to be good friends with Miley that might make Miley my friend…at least she ain't an Amber or Ashley kinda of person. She's sweet, and friendly; completely nice. She's even more beautiful in the daytime. I hope we have classes together, and then talking to her would be an easy thing.

Only time will tell though, so I guess I should get to my homeroom so I can head on to those other classes to see if she is in them. I looked around the halls to find it deserted. Great, I'm late to homeroom on the first day!

**_A/N: Hey sorry been busy lately, but here is the second chapter! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP:D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Seems Familiar

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 3**

**Seems Familiar**

Besides the fact I was late to homeroom, my day has been a good one. It was a half day since it was orientation because I think kids including myself would die of boredom listening to a teacher talking to us for 40 minutes just talking about supplies and what we are learning.

I was currently residing in my 7th period classroom of Geometry. I hate geometry, since when did math involve shapes! But there was one thing good about geometry. Miley was in my class.

Not only was she in this class, but so far all of my classes, including lunch where she sat with me and Lilly. Everytime I would walk into the air-conditioned classrooms, she would be there occupying a seat. I hadn't yet been able to sit next to her since other guys seem to be taking those seats; she's becoming quite popular with the guys.

Ring!!! The bell rang for 7th period to end and 8th to start. Instead of mindlessly hanging around the halls until the last minute to talk to friends I decided to head right for 8th period.

Once I entered the room it was empty except for the teacher, me and the unoccupied desks. Suddenly someone brushes past me and I look over and see Miley making her way to a desk. No one was here yet and it was my perfect chance to sit next to her. So I quickly dashed to the seat next to her like my life depended on it.

I sat down and got myself situated and from the corner of my eye I saw Miley turn herself towards me. "Oliver, right?"

I turn my head in her direction and was almost lost of words. I have never seen her this close up. I slowly nodded my head and she smiled. I couldn't help but look into her eyes. They were amazing and mesmerizing. "S-so how's your first um day here?" I asked.

"Pretty good! The people here seem nice, except for these two named Amber and Ashley…they already gave me a nickname, Hillbilly!" Miley stated feeling a bit hurt.

"Don't worry about them, they're bimbos and they are probably just jealous or something. You are NOT a hillbilly to me! You are 100 times better than they could ever be." I told her trying to cheer her up.

She smiled her billion dollar smile at me and as much as I restrained a wide smile creped on my face, "Thanks Oliver, you're really sweet." And now if I wasn't smiling big enough I was now, and no matter what I just couldn't stop smiling. I turned away before she saw me blushing.

"Thanks, I guess." I told her still not facing her.

"Um…are you taking the bus after school?" She asked me.

"Uh, yea…why?" I replied still not facing her since the blushing was just dying down. I must have looked so obvious to anyone looking.

"Because I don't know our bus number and since you're my neighbor I was wondering if you could tell me."

"Oh, well after this period school is over so, just follow me and I'll take you to our bus." I told her and finally looked at her again.

"Thanks Oliver!" She said relieved, and patted my hand that I had on my desk. She then turned her attention towards the teacher since class started. I began to feel my face heat up all over again after Miley's touch. What was wrong with me? Girls have touched me before, even girls I liked before have, but why did I suddenly become Mr. Blush just over Miley?

For the whole period Miley was on my mind. I would once in a while look at my hand where she touched it, then look over to her, and see her looking at the teacher. Then the teacher or someone must have said something because she let out a tiny giggle. I smiled to myself. I was sailing on the S.S Miley, but now I hit an iceberg and was sinking, and fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oliver? Oliver?" I heard a faint voice calling me through me thoughts. I looked up from my desk to be face to face with Miley.

"Welcome back to Earth!" She said teasing me, "Class ended a couple minutes ago. Are you ready?"

"Um yea…Sorry, just have something on my mind." I said promptly getting up from my seat and over to the door of the classroom.

We were walking down the halls to the exit, when I looked over at Miley and I noticed that I feel like I've seen her somewhere, but I dismissed it.

"So did I miss anything good?" I asked her as we got to the door to the exit and being the gentleman I am opened the door for her.

"Well while you were in your LaLa Land he just told us what we were learning this year…nothing big."

We were walking towards the side of the school, "No this is where you are most likely going to find our bus, and its number 10." I told her and I stepped on the bus with her trailing behind me.

I sat down in a seat and flung my backpack on the other side of me, when I looked up to see Miley still standing in the aisle of the bus trying to figure out where to sit. I quickly shoved my backpack off the seat, "Hey Mile-" Just then Lilly came running through the bus knocking Miley into the seat across from me.

"Hey Oliver, I thought I wasn't going to make the bus!"

"Yea…what a shame it would have been if you couldn't make it." I said through clenched teeth, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You silly doughnut, every year I come to your house after the first day!"

"Lucky me…" I mumbled under my breath still slightly annoyed.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." I replied and stole a quick glance at Miley.

My stop was practically the last stop on the bus and Lilly ended up talking to Miley the whole ride. I tried to get into their discussions as best as I could but when something like 'guys' came up what was I supposed to say."

As the bus turned onto Ocean Avenue I picked up my backpack from the floor where I shoved it, and began placing it on my back. When the bus stopped and the door at the front opened, the three of us walked off.

"So Miley…What kind of music you into?" Lilly asked.

"I like Pop, and country the most." She replied.

"Do you like Hannah Montana?"

"Oh yea…she's…one of my…Favs!!" She said with a grin but looked a bit uneasy.

"That's awesome because me and Oliver are HUGE fans!" Lilly told Miley as we were walking down the sidewalks.

"Oh yea, well that's cool!" Miley said smiling.

"But I think Oliver likes her more!" Lilly added.

"Why would that be?" Miley asked.

"I have a tiny crush on her, no big deal!" I told Miley.

"Aww that's cute that you got a little crush on her." Miley said with a small smile.

"Crush! That's an understatement!" Lilly exclaimed, "He's Obsessed! You should see his room it like you can't go anywhere without seeing Hannah Montana!"

I looked over at Miley and her eyes were wide open and she seemed a bit flustered.

"You alright Miley?" I asked her.

"Yea fine, well I have to go and start unpacking and stuff so see-ya guys later!" she said and she jogged over to her house.

When me and Lilly got inside my house we ran up the stairs to my room. I saw Lilly look around my room, "You really do need to get a life!" She said referring to all the Hannah Stuff I had.

"Yea, yea, whatever!" I went over to my window and opened it, while also glancing at Miley's house. "I hope Miley's okay, she seemed a bit weird before she left us."

"Yea, she did, but doesn't she just remind you of someone?" Lilly asked me.

"Yea she seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." I said putting my hand under my chin like the famous statue, 'The Thinker' while trying to think. I walked over to my closet and brought out my Life Size Hannah Montana Cut Out.

"No you do NOT have that!" Lilly exclaimed coming over to me and 'Hannah'.

"Oh shut up!" I said putting my arm around 'Hannah's' shoulders still thinking. "Do you know where I've might of seen Miley before 'Hannah'?" I asked the cutout next to me. It didn't respond not that I thought it would, but that would have been REALLY cool!

"Maybe she just has one of those faces, ya know." Lilly stated.

I walked back over to my window and gazed out and saw Miley coming outside to get something out of the car, "Yea maybe."

_**A/N: Alright so how was that chapter?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP:D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Strange

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 4**

**Strange**

_Miley's POV_

I jogged to my house leaving Oliver and Lilly behind me.

Oliver and Lilly were nice people and I believe we all could be very good friends, maybe they could be my new best friends, but why did they have to be Malibu's hugest fans of Hannah Montana.

I probably sound like I hate Hannah Montana, but I don't…well I kinda can't since if I did that would be weird since I, Miley Stewart, am Hannah Montana. Yes, that is right I am, so when Lilly told me of her and Oliver's craze for Hannah Montana I just had to get away.

I walked through the door of my new home and saw my father sitting on the couch watching TV. When I closed the door he looked up at me.

"How was you first day Bud?"

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, "Fine I guess, people were nice for the most part."

"New friends?" My dad questioned.

"I met these two named Lilly and Oliver. Oliver lives across the street…they're nice…" I told him unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter?"

"Just that my new friends seem to be Hannah's biggest fans, and if we do get close enough for me to tell them my secret, I don't think I could, it would just get too complicated and hectic. They would probably see me as Hannah instead of Miley."

"Now you don't know that for sure Bud, if you guys do become good friends, you have to trust them to not treat you any different. Good friends don't let one thing change a friendship." My dad told me then got up from the couch and over to the kitchen.

"Can you get the last bag out in the car Miles?" My dad called from the kitchen.

"Yea sure." I replied and I went out into the car to retrieve a navy colored bag.

I went back inside and plopped the bag on the floor, "I'm gonna start unpacking all my stuff now." Then I ran up the steps to my new room.

The reason why we took so long to move in was because my dad was having builders come in and create my 'Hannah' closet. I walked over to MY closet and opened the doors to my 'Hannah' one. It was enormous, bigger than the one I had in Tennessee. I quickly went to my main room and got my Hannah clothes and started putting things away.

I never noticed how much stuff 'Hannah' had until now since I'm putting everything away.

After spending a little over an hour I put the some more things in certain places and I decided to leave my 'Hannah' closet and start putting my Miley clothes away.

It was really boring just picking up clothes from a box and putting them in the closet or dresser so, I decided to leave the rest of the unpacking for another day and go down stairs.

I slowly walked downstairs and made myself comfortable on the couch and lazily pushed the buttons on the remote to find something good to watch. Then the door bell rang.

"Bud, can you get that?" My dad called from the kitchen, preoccupied with tonight's dinner to get the door himself.

I let out a groan as I got up from the couch and opened up the door.

"Hello!" A woman with medium length brown hair greeted me. Besides her a man a couple inches taller nodded towards me with a smile. "We're the Okens, from across the street!" And now looking beyond the two people I saw Oliver and Lilly talking a few feet away.

"Nice to meet ya!" My dad said coming over to the door and sticking out his hand for Mr. and Mrs. Oken to shake.

"We just wanted to come over and meet the new neighbors." Mrs. Oken told us.

"Well come on in!" My dad said and I stepped aside so the four of them could enter.

My dad and Oliver's parents made themselves situated in the kitchen while me, Lilly and Oliver sat down on the living room couch.

"This is an awesome place!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Did you get to unpack everything yet?" Oliver asked.

"Nahh, I got bored after awhile and decided to take a break."

Me and Lilly then got into a discussion about our classes and the teachers. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see what Oliver was doing since he was not taking any part of this conversation and it looked like he was staring at me. At this moment in time we were talking about the geometry teacher Mr. Piklow and I turned to Oliver, "What do you think about him Oliver?"

Oliver immediately put his head down seeming very interested in his shoes, "What were you guys talking about?" he asked us cautiously bringing his head up and I could see he was blushing. About what? I don't know, but I felt like he was hiding something.

"Nothing important Oliver!" Lilly snapped, "He's such a doughnut!" Lilly said to me with a small laugh.

"Hey Miley," Oliver started, "Are you okay? I was- I mean we were worried about you because you kinda just ran off earlier today." Oliver said to me and I could tell he was being sincere.

Oliver looked very endearing at that moment. With those brown eyes of his looking directly at me…Ahh Miley you can NOT already be crushin on some guy you've known less than a day!

I saw Oliver's mouth moving again but no words were being made out, until I felt someone pinch my arm. "OWWWW!" I yelped rubbing my arm.

"Well answer Oliver question that he's only been asking you a thousand times!" Lilly exclaimed. I totally forgot she was in the same room as us. "Oh I'm fine Oliver; I just thought I should get home and get a head start on unpacking." I lied.

I couldn't really say I felt like hearing about him and Lilly's obsession with me…well Hannah. It just made me uncomfortable.

"Yo Miley, remember I was talking about Oliver's obsession with Hannah Montana and about he has tons of posters and stuff?" Lilly asked me.

"Uh…yea." I said not really wanting to get into this conversation.

"Well when I was over his house today, he brought out a cutout of Hannah Montana. Isn't he just about the most obsessed fan you know?" Lilly said ecstatic.

"Um…yea." I said to Lilly and then looked over at Oliver who didn't seem to like Lilly telling me all about his obsession.

"Lilly!" Oliver yelled finally after Lilly was rambling about Oliver's room. "Cut it! I think Miley gets that I like Hannah Montana! And for your information, I have started to lose some interest in Hannah." He stated.

"Yea right!" Lilly shot back obviously not believing Oliver.

"Well believe it!" Oliver said back.

Lilly just waved her hand dismissing it. She looked at her watch, "Oh man…I better go, rents wanted me home by now!" She got up from the couch and opened my door. "See-ya Oliver, bye Miley!" Me and Oliver both just waved goodbye and now it was just the both of us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…" Oliver started.

"So…" I said. We were both sitting on the couch but on different ends.

"You like the neighborhood so far?" He asked me.

"Oh yea…"

For some reason it seemed like Oliver was nervous. He fiddling with his hands and wasn't making direct contact.

"You all right Oliver, you seem tense." I said scooting over to him to make sure he wasn't sick or anything serious. This seemed to make him tense up even more and he quickly got up.

"Well…look at the time!" he said looking at his watch-less wrist! "You must be having dinner soon, and I'm starving." Oliver said rapidly.

"MOM! DAD! I'm Hungry can we eat now!" Oliver yelled to the kitchen. I could hear Mrs. Oken say something about how the boy was always hungry and eating, and I heard the Okens say goodbyes.

"Oliver, are you sure you're okay?" I said standing up now.

"Yea, I'm great, fine, wonderful! Why wouldn't I be? Well there's my parents…see-ya tomorrow!" he said rapidly once again and he dashed out of the door as his parents entered the living room.

That boy is strange, VERY cute, but strange…But maybe in a good way.

_**A/N: So how was Miley's POV?? Should I have her POV more often?? PLEASE REVIEW 5 reviews and I'll update when i can:D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Letter

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 5**

**Letter**

I ran out of that house like of bolt of lightening! I ran all the way up to my room and slammed the door. What was I doing here? I had a perfectly good chance to talk to Miley one on one without the Amazingly Annoying Lilly to interrupt us and I go running out of the house like there's no tomorrow.

I'm Smokin' Oken, I'm not supposed to falter infront of the ladies, especially Miley, but now she probably thinks I'm a freak or something.

I just can't explain it. The thought of Lilly leaving was great but when she actually left, I started to become a bit uneasy. I kept playing with my hands and I just couldn't look at her. And then when she moved closer to me my heart was beating like crazy. It felt like I just ran 10 miles.

Then the next thing I know I'm here in my room. I looked over to my window and just saw my parents leaving Miley's house. When they get home my mother will probably yell up the steps for me and when I go over to her she will use her man voice and tell me how I embarrassed her and my father.

I heard the front door open then close and I heard the clicking of my mom's heals coming closer to the stairs. "OLIVER!" She yelled up. Told you!

I promptly walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mom was preparing tonight's dinner. "Yea mom?" I asked, clearly already knowing I was about to get yelled at.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. Whoa that wasn't expected!

"Yea," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your new friend over there was showing her concern as she was telling us that you seemed different, like you were sick or something." My mom told me coming over to me, "You aren't comin' down with anything now are you?" She asked placing her hand on my forehead for a change in temperature.

"Mom…like I said, I'm fine…I was just…hungry you know…" I said letting my eyes drift to other parts in the kitchen, "So just tell me when dinner's ready!" I said then ran all the way back upstairs again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up and got myself ready for school.

After eating a short breakfast of cereal, I put my backpack on and headed out the door.

When I got to the bus stop this teenage guy with dirty blond hair stood there. I walked over and stood next to him waiting for the bus.

"You live across that house over there?" The guy next to me asked pointing to Miley's house.

"Yea…" I replied.

"I guess we're neighbors. I'm Jackson, I was getting a job at the beach when you guys came and my dad wanted me to introduce myself."

"Oh, well I'm Oliver…So…did you find a job?" I asked trying to be friendly and strike up of conversation with him.

"A matter of fact, yes. It's this little place called Rico's, seems cool." He stated.

"Cool." I said and then there was silence. Then I saw Miley exit from her house and start to come over.

"Hey Oliver!" she greeted me with a small wave and walked over to me.

"Hey Miley," I greeted back.

"Well I see you met my goof of a brother!" Miley stated and Jackson just grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"Anyway, are you okay Oliver? I mean you were acting a bit strange last night," She asked being a bit more serious.

"Yea, I'm fine! Wonderful in fact, why wouldn't I be today is beautiful; not a cloud in the sky!" I exclaimed then looked at the sky which is in fact covered with gloomy clouds hovering over us.

Miley gave me a strange look and Jackson coughed something that sounded like 'loser'.

"Oliver…" Miley started but never got to finish since the bus arrived and she ended up not sitting near me.

What was she going to say to me? Was she going to say she was worried about me since she is _madly_ in love with me? Ok maybe not but I can hope. She only cares as in a good friend would.

When we got off the bus I jogged up to Miley. "Miley what were you going to say before the bus showed up?" I asked her.

"I was just going to make sure you were okay," she stated and made her way over to her locker and I followed.

"Listen, don't worry about me…I just had things on my mind and I don't know…but I'm good." I said giving her a reassuring smile and she returned one.

"Alright…I believe you…I was just showing my concern."

"Why are you concerned?" Lilly asked popping her head between me and Miley.

"Nothing," I replied and started heading over to my locker. I heard Lilly bickering Miley about what she was concerned about. I guess Miley couldn't handle the annoyingness of Lilly Truscott since a minute later she came over to me at my locker.

"You yelled you were hungry and ran out of the house?!?" Lilly said looking at me in disbelief.

"I was…hungry?" I said trying to convince her, but she knew me too well.

"Spit it out Oken!" She threatened me.

"If I do, you can't tell anyone…and I mean ANYONE! Promise!?!" I said

"Yea, Yea…promise…now tell me!" Lilly said getting impatient.

"When you left last night, it just got weird…I don't know how to explain it but I just got all nervous and then I couldn't take it anymore and left."

"And you know the reason you were nervous…correct?" Lilly asked and I nodded.

"Well?"

"Maybe I sorta…kinda…have a crush on Miley," I told Lilly and she let out an enormous, deafening shriek.

"NO WAY!" She yelled.

"Yea way and nobody knows about this, remembered you promised."

"Blah, blah, blah… I know but this is AWESOME!" She said and turned around and walked down the hall to her locker. Even though she said she wouldn't tell anyone and Lilly has never told anyone, anything I didn't want people to know before, I couldn't help feel I just told the whole student body including Miley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was another half day; tomorrow would be our first full day of school, so I was right now getting off the bus with Miley.

"I don't want tomorrow to come!" I complained.

"Why not?" Miley asked.

"Full day, I **hate** full days, they are sooo…long!" I replied and Miley let out a small laugh and I had to smile because of it.

"Well what do you think Einstein?" She said smiling.

Then we reached my house and said our goodbye's when I went to check for the mail. Junk, Junk, Bill, Bill, Bill…Cool, one for me!

I opened the letter up and it happened to be from this magazine I read. As I read it my eyes went wide and I yelled, "YES!!" using the arm pumping motion. I must have made such a racket with celebrating that Miley came over to see what was up. I handed her the letter and her jaw dropped and eyes widen too…

_**A/N: So what did the letter say?? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP:D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hannah Rants

_**A/N: You guys are AWESOME!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Hope You enjoy this Chapter!!**_

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 6**

**Hannah Rants**

--Miley--

I was heading home after school when suddenly I heard Oliver scream 'Yes'. I turned around and saw him jumping up and down excitedly about something and went over to see what was going on.

When I asked I just got a letter shoved into my hands as he continued celebrating.

It read:

_Dear Oliver Oken,_

_Congratulations from A Magazine for winning the contest of 'Spend a Day with Hannah Montana'!_

I couldn't read anymore. By now my jaw must have been on the ground and my eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"Isn't it just awesome," Oliver exclaimed, snatching the letter back looking at it as if it contained all the money in the world. I just nodded still in complete shock.

Of all the guys who entered the contest, how could Oliver win?

I waved goodbye to Oliver and rushed home.

When I opened the door my dad was standing in the kitchen cutting himself a piece of cake, and then he saw me.

"Hey Bud! You'll never guess who won that 'Spend a Day with Hannah Montana' contest!" my dad exclaimed.

"I think I can take a wild guess." I mumbled under my breath sitting down at the kitchen table. He didn't hear me as he sat down next to me.

"It's our neighbor across the street…that Oken kid." My dad told me.

"Oliver, dad…his name is Oliver, and this is HORRIBLE!" I exclaimed, "He's OBSESSED with Hannah!"

"Chill bud, just act like he is another one of those boys who've won these things before." My dad told me.

"I'll try." I said before I headed upstairs to my room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning from the time I got to the bus stop until we got inside to our lockers he would NOT shut up about spending a day with Hannah. I wish I had some ear plugs; I couldn't take another sentence of the subject!

Lilly showed up at her locker and we were talking until Oliver showed up out of the blue.

"Lilly! You're finally here! You will never guess what happened yesterday after school!" Oliver said to Lilly excitement still running through his body.

"What?" Lilly asked. Here he goes again...

"I won that "Spend a Day with Hannah Montana' contest!" he exclaimed, with a wide smile.

"No way," Lilly yelled!

"Yup, the letter said her people would call me and we'll set everything up, so I don't know when it is."

"You're not just pulling my leg, are you?" Lilly asked.

"No! Even ask Miley if you don't believe me, she saw it too!" Oliver pointed out.

Lilly turned to me, "So?"

"Yea…it's true." I said unenthusiastically rolling my eyes.

Then Oliver started his ramblings on how _great_ it was going to be and stuff. I can't tell you how many times he said this to me. I felt like banging my head against the locker to try and stop the endless rants from entering my ears.

"Well I gotta head to homeroom, see-ya guys later." And he left.

"Thank-you," I yelled to no one in particular.

Lilly turned to me with a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked confused on why she was looking at me in that particular way.

"What was with all the eye rolling and stuff? Somebody's not jealous are they?"

I had to laugh; why would I be jealous, especially of me? Plus I didn't like Oliver like that.

"Never would I be jealous, it's just the boy never shuts up about the contest! He's told me everything he just told you like a million times already in the matter of a half an hour! It's getting really annoying!" I told Lilly walking into Homeroom.

"If you think what he is doing now is annoying, just wait until _after_ he spends the day with Hannah!" Lilly stated.

"Great, can't wait," I said sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bus opened the door to leave us off, I practically fell down the stairs trying to get away from Oliver. The whole day had been the subject of Hannah Montana. I think the only thing he said non-Hannah Montana related when he commented on the pizza he was having then he went back on to talking about Hannah.

I was so glad that the weekend was here and then I could ignore the rants, my head couldn't take anymore. My head felt like it was ready to explode from my throbbing headache.

I walked into my house, "Hey Bud!"

But I didn't greet him back but yelled, "Aspirin, I Neeeed Aspirin!" rubbing my temples as I made my way to the downstairs bathroom.

I opened the cabinet and took out an aspirin and went into the kitchen for some water.

After swallowing the aspirin I sat down at the table and my head collapsed into my hands.

"Well, Hannah's-"

"Arghhh," I gowned hearing that name. Was it possible to hate the other side of you in the events of one day?

"Don't say that name right now!" I told my dad.

He just gave me a confused look and asked, "Why not?"

"Because! Oliver was like Hannah this, Hannah that, Hannah Blah, Blah, Blah!" I told him.

"Okay…well your people meaning me called while you were getting your aspirin that you _needed_…so your date with Oliver will be tomorrow!"

"Okay dad…1- It's NOT a date! 2-…WHAT! Tomorrow! Are you insane?!? He was the reason I had a headache!" And it still wasn't subsiding!

"Well I can't call back now bud, you'll just have to go on through it." My dad said leaving me alone in the kitchen…at least I thought so until Jackson popped out of nowhere.

"So you're going out with Loser Oken tomorrow?" Jackson said with a small grin.

"It's for the contest." I explained.

"I think you guys just make a cute couple!" He said, "I think I heard him say something about becoming Mr. Hannah Montana on the bus."

I rolled my eyes, and began rubbing my temples again; Jackson wasn't helping the situation, "Jackson! Leave!"

"Alright, alright…I can see I am not wanted here anymore, but have fun on your _date_ tomorrow" he said and ran up the stairs.

"NOT a Date!" I yelled after him.

Boy, tomorrow was going to be quite a day.

**_A/N: So how was it??? Next chapter will be the 'date'! A lot of you were right so YAY for you guys being so smart! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews and i'll update ASAP :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: Spend a Day with Hannah

_**A/N: So this chapter is pretty long, one because it has 2 songs in it, Credited to Miley Cyrus! So i do not own those songs!! ENJOY:D**_

**The New Neighbor**

**Chapter 7**

**Spend a Day with Hannah**

I was in a nice, cozy slumber when I felt two forces nudging me.

"Come on Bud, I know it's a Saturday but you got to get up!" I heard my dad say to me.

"Noo!" I groaned and just covered my head with my blankets to hide and to see if he would let me sleep.

"Come on now…you got your date with Oliver today!" He said then laughed to himself.

I popped out from under my covers and sat right up. I pointed my index finger to my dad. "This is NOT a date! And maybe if Hannah stands him up he'll forget about me!" I exclaimed then went back under the covers.

"Jackson! Bring in the water bucket!" I heard my dad yell.

My eyes shot open in the pitch blackness under my covers. He wouldn't!

I heard footsteps coming to my bed and faint whispering, and before I knew it I was laying in a puddle of extremely cold water. "Ahhhh!" I yelped.

"Now get out of bed!" My dad commanded then left the room.

I got up reluctantly and got ready to spend the day with Oliver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Miles!" My dad shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"Be right there!" I yelled back, looking at myself one last time in the mirror then snatching my wig and putting it on and making sure it was on securely.

I went down the stairs and went outside. I sneaked out into the van so nobody would see me go in, and we drove off to get the limo.

After getting out of our car and swapping to the limo we were on our way to Oliver's house.

"Here Bud, call Oliver and say we'll be there in about 5 minutes" He said handing me a cell phone.

"But Dad…aren't you Hannah's manager, can't you do it!" I complained.

My dad gave me a stern look, and I quickly took the phone from his hand a punched in Oliver's number.

"Hello?" I heard Oliver answer.

"Is Oliver Oken there?" I asked.

"That's me!" he exclaimed.

"Well hi Oliver, this is Hannah Montana…and I called to tell you I'll be at your house in about 5 minutes to spend the day with you!" I told him, but there was just silence on the phone.

"Oliver…Oliver, are you there?" I asked into the phone.

"Um…uh…k." I heard him reply and hang up the phone. Boy was this was going to be a _long_ day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we drove up to his house I wasn't surprised to see Oliver already outside waiting for us with his hands behind his back looking all innocent. He was wearing a white and blue striped polo with jeans. I will admit he looked adorably cute right there, but that does not get out to anyone.

My dad got out of the limo and opened the door for Oliver to join me in the back. When he did he had a handful of roses in his hand. "Um…th-this is for…um…you." He stuttered giving me the flowers with a shy smile.

I smiled taking them; "Well thank you Oliver!" and I put them down next to me.

My dad shut the door and went up front with the driver.

"So Oliver, are you excited!" I asked which was quite dumb since he hasn't been able to shut up about it since he's found out. He nodded eagerly.

He was completely star struck.

"Well first we are going to be going to a photo shoot of mine, and then we are going to be going to the studio to sing a bit, and then have dinner right before my concert tonight. Sound good?" I said.

"Yea." He said smiling broadly.

"So, what's your favorite song?" I asked him.

"Um…Be-Best of Both W-Worlds" He replied.

"Oliver…there is no need to be so nervous," I told him since the stuttering was getting on my nerves, "I'm just like you." I said and he laughed a bit.

"What? What did I say that was so funny?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nothing really, you just said 'Just Like You' which is one of your songs." He stated.

"Oh yea, your right…but it is the truth. Plus, you seem to be a very cool guy Oliver, there's nothing to be worried about." I told him and saw him put down his head as I saw his cheeks become redder by the second.

"Thanks…" he said still looking down.

The car ride was silent for a minute and finally he looked up and the natural color of his face was back.

"We're here!" I heard my dad say from the front and a few seconds later the limo car flew open. I climbed out with Oliver not far behind.

"What's this place?" Oliver asked coming up to the right side of me.

"Just a place I go to, to get pictures taken of me." I replied and he nodded looking up at the building we were about to enter.

When we got to the desired floor a lady with a camera came up to me and gently pushed me in the direction of where I was going to get my pictures done.

"Hello Hannah's Manager, and who's this?" she said looking at Oliver.

"Oh, he's a contest winner." I answered.

"Lucky guy aren't we?" She said to Oliver then came over to me.

My dad went over to the refreshments and Oliver followed him stuffing his face with the little doughnuts they had, just like my father. I laughed to myself and smiled wondering if all boys were like that or just the ones I knew.

"Hannah! That smile! Don't stop!" And she started snapping the pictures frantically as I stood different poses.

Every other flash I took a glance at Oliver who was either stuffing his face with some food, or staring at me with his goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Alright I think that is it for today!" the photographer said to me laying down her camera, "You did very well today Hannah, bring that smile back again next time!" And she left to another room.

I went up to Oliver and my dad who were by the refreshments still. "So, how was the food, boys?" I asked stealing a bit of food myself.

"Good!" Oliver said giving me a thumbs up.

"Well let's get on our way to the studio." My dad said and ushered me and Oliver out of the building and back into the limo.

"What songs are you going to be singing today Hannah?" Oliver asked.

"Um, some for my next album, they are called, 'Right Here', and 'Good and Broken'"

"So no one else has heard these songs?!?" Oliver exclaimed. I shook my head yes. "Awesome! I can't wait!" He said enthusiastically.

Not long after we got to the studio. Oliver seemed amazed by every little piece of equipment. His eyes were traveling the whole studio wide-eyes like a 5 year old just told he can have all the toys in the store.

"Hannah why don't you get in there and sing 'Right Here' first and Oliver you can sit right next to me here and listen… just don't touch anything." My dad said. I entered the room where I would sing. I looked up at Oliver and he looked very excited. My dad gave me the thumbs up sign to go and I started to sing.

_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here...  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right hereWhen ever you need me  
No need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here  
_

_Ohh yeaa…I'm right here._

After I was done my dad spoke on the microphone, "Great job Hannah!"

The microphone was then stolen by Oliver, "That was amazing Hannah! It was PERFECT!" He exclaimed.

My dad snatched it out of his hands and gave him a little look that said don't do that again, "Do 'Good and Broken' now."

_There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground_

_We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
The rhythm of our hearts_

_We can, We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can, We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, yea  
We are broken chains, yea  
Good and broken_

_Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it ago  
Loose control  
Feel it in your soul_

_We can, We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can, We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, yea  
We are broken chains, yea  
Good and broken.._

"Alright Hannah, that will be it for today." My dad said behind the glass and I took off the headphones I had on and walked back into the room where Oliver and my dad were.

"That was awesome too Hannah!" Oliver said coming up to me.

"Thanks Oliver." I said sitting down on a couch nearby and drinking some water my dad just given me.

Oliver sat down next to me, "So, what's for dinner?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

I laughed a bit and smiled, "I don't know, just wanna order pizza in at the stadium?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. He was sitting pretty close too. His shoulder was touching mine and he was looking at me sincerely yet playfully.

"Come on you two, let's head over to the stadium then, and I'll call for some pizza."

And once again we were in the limo.

"So you liked both of those songs?" I asked him.

"Oh yea, they were great!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I couldn't help but notice you dancing at my songs." I told him ending in a laugh remembering the silly moves he was making. I was on the verge of cracking up and having to redo the songs, but somehow I managed.

"Yea, well…the songs have a good beat to them."

"Well I know one things you will never be when you are older." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"A professional dancer." I stated.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" He said and gave me a playful push.

"Uhh…yes you were!" I said with a huge grin and pushed him back playfully.

He started pouting and he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, you know I was exaggerating, you were okay, I was just bustin' on you." I told him, feeling a bit guilty, hoping I really didn't hurt his feelings.

He immediately changed his expression into a happy one and that's what gave away that he was faking, "Well thank you!" he said.

"You are such a faker!" I told him and push him again lightly.

"You caught me!" He said putting his hands up in defeat and we both fell into a laugh.

For some reason this day didn't turn out the way I planned. I was actually having _fun_! This was probably one of the better days of my life.

"Alright, we're here." My dad said.

I led Oliver backstage with me and into my dressing room, where pizza was already present.

"Mmmm… Pizza!" He said taking a bite. I laughed shaking my head.

"So tell me more about you Oliver." I said to him.

"Well my name is Oliver Oscar Oken, I live in Malibu, I have a best friend who is a girl name Lilly, who I have known since Pre-School…And I think this new girl I met not long ago could become a very good friend of mine if I don't screw it up some how." He said.

I was wondering if he was talking about me, "What's her name?" I asked.

"Miley." He stated.

"Miley, that a weird name, very unusual!" I said.

For the first time that night his smile faded and he looked at me seriously. "Hannah I know you probably didn't mean it but please don't say that about my friend's name. I happen to think it's a very cool unique name." he stated.

Awwww, he stood up to me, about saying bad stuff about my name, well Miley's, but I am her, but still he was sticking up for me, even though he was in the presence of me, his HUGE celebrity crush.

"Sorry Oliver…I didn't mean for it to come off that way." I told him.

His smile resurfaced to his face, "I know, I'm sorry, just I don't like it when people say things about my friends."

"Well at least now I know you are a very caring, loyal person. A lot of people like that in a person." And what was I saying! Was I trying to get his hopes high that I liked him? Do I like him?? No…because he is just my new neighbor who I just had been becoming friends with.

"Thanks…" he said, but it felt like he wasn't all there, like he was thinking about something.

"Hannah, get dressed for the first song, and come out." My dad said then left.

"Well Oliver…you kinda got to get out!" I told him.

"Alright." He said and left the dressing room as a changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank-you all for comin' tonight, hope you all enjoyed it!" I yelled into the microphone after singing my last song. I got off the stage and ran into Oliver.

"So Oliver, how did you like the concert?"

"Amazing as always Hannah!" he told me.

I smiled, "Good!"

"Hannah, I want to tell you that this has been one of the best days of my life!" he said. And I could tell by the way he said it he was being completely honest.

I couldn't do this to Oliver. I can't keep lying to him. I had to tell him who I really was. He has been so nice to me and I think I can really trust him. I can't keep him living on a lie that his crush, Hannah, is not anything he sees her to be.

"Oliver…come with me." I said, and grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my dressing room.

Oliver looked at me confused.

"Oliver, can you keep a really big secret?" I asked him seriously, and he nodded.

"I have to tell you something about me, but promise you won't be mad."

"Promise…" He said to me giving me his full attention.

But before I could tell him anything he interrupted me.

"You're not married are you?"

"No…"

"Boyfriend?" he questioned.

"No Oliver…" I said getting annoyed now.

"Wait…you're not a man, are you?" he asked, his face turning into a disgusted look.

"NO!" I slapped his arm.

"Hannah Montana is my secret identity." I told him. His mouth was wide open now.

I slowly took off my wig to show my brown locks, "I'm Hannah Montana, me, Miley Stewart."

He stood there, eyes and jaw wide open, and then he…fell.

"Sweet Niblets!" I said to myself and started fanning Oliver.

"Oliver? Oliver?" he wasn't budging. I went into the bathroom near us and put some water in my hands and poured some on him.

His hand moved to his now wet face, and he slowly got up in a sitting position on the floor.

"Hannah? Hannah…I had this weird dream…" he said before he turned around and saw Miley standing there, "Or maybe it wasn't a dream."

"You okay?" I asked and he just slowly nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just felt that you needed to know…you're not mad, are you?" I asked.

"No…surprised, but not mad. Thanks for trusting me with this secret. Your secret will always be safe with me." He said standing up now.

"Thank you SO much Oliver." I said and hugged him. The warmth of his body on mine was too unexplainable to describe, but I like it.

"Well now you have someone to talk to it about." Oliver said.

"Yea, I do." We separated from each other and I smiled up and him, and he smiled back.

"Come on guys, time to move…" My dad stopped short when he saw me without the wig.

"Um…Hannah…" he said pointing to his hair nervously.

"Dad, I told him, I felt that he should know."

"Alright, well, get your wig back on so we can go to the limo though." And he left. I placed my wig back on and we piled into the limo.

We dropped Oliver at his house, and started heading to the place to drop off the limo.

When we went back into our car my dad turned towards me right before we got home, "So, was it such a bad day as you thought it would be?"

"No…" I said seeing we were in our neighborhood and I looked at Oliver's house, "it was a pretty good day after all."

_**A/N: Hands…hurting…so much…typing! I hoped you liked this chapter! It has been the longest chapter I have ever written!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Pillow Fights & Telling Lilly

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay but I had a bit of a writings block!**_

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 8**

**Pillow Fights & Telling Lilly**

"See-ya later Oliver!" 'Hannah' shouted from the limo window once I got out from spending the day with her.

"Bye," I said with a small smile waving goodbye until the limo was no longer in my sight.

I slowly walked up to my front door and was greeted by my parents.

"So…how was it?" My mother asked.

I made my way towards the stairs, "Awesome," and I sprinted up the stairs into my room before my mom had the chance to question me more.

I mean don't get me wrong, I defiantly thought today was awesome! I got to spend the day with my celerity crush of 3 years Hannah Montana, who later reveled she was none other than my new neighbor Miley Stewart, who I just been having a _thing_ for. So in reality it was kinda like 2 for 1!

Oh great…since Miley is Hannah, Miley knows how obsessed I was with her alter ego! She probably thinks I still like her…well Hannah, and that can lead to awkwardness! I'll just have to tell Miley that I'm not into Hannah anymore and hope that she believes me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from the sun beaming through my window, shining on my face. I groggily sat up and glanced over at my clock; it read 10:03 a.m.

I quickly put some clothes on and exited my bedroom and was welcomed with the smell of pancakes being made out in the kitchen.

"Good Morning," My mom said as she placed a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the kitchen table.

I gave a short wave in replaced for saying good morning since I was still too sleepy to compose words in a sentence. My parents were used to this morning greeting by now since I did it quite often.

I sat down on one of the chairs presently vacant. I picked up my fork by the side of a white dining platter and poke it into a stack of pancakes and dropped them on my plate. I was beginning to cut them when my mom said something.

"What?" I asked, since I didn't catch what she said before.

"I swear, we need to get this boy's hearing checked!" My dad said, but I ignored him and waited for my mom to repeat what she said.

"Was last night okay? Because your father and I both expected you to come home and begin your continuous ramblings of spending the day with Hannah Montana all through the night until the early morning hours, but you just gave us a one word response and went up to your room." She looked a bit worried, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied drenching my pancakes with syrup then began hounding my food down.

"He's fine…he's still eating like a human vacuum!' my dad stated with a small laugh then continued eating.

"Oliver did you see Jason before you came down, he said he would be down soon, but he never came." My mom asked me.

Jason was my little brother. No one would think I even had one since for the past year he's been in his room all day and night playing video games. He was a bit younger, I was 14, he's 11.

"Nope, he probably got distracted by those video games he's been playing non stop." I replied to my mom. I was finished up by now and I walked over to the sink in our kitchen and place my dirty dishes in there.

"I'm going out." I told my parents and they just nodded their heads, as they had gotten into a discussion about something.

It was about 11 o'clock in the morning; the Stewarts should be up by now. So I made my way across the street and up to the Stewart's front door.

I knocked on it a couple times and patiently waited for someone to answer.

Then I heard footsteps approaching nearer and the noise of locks being unlocked. The door knob slowly turned and the door opened to reveal Miley.

"Oliver?" She said. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me, but I wasn't exactly planning on coming over either until now.

"I kinda wanted to talk about last night." I stated.

"Oh…then come on in," Miley said stepping aside so I could enter her house. "Follow me." She said making her way towards the steps. I followed her upstairs and into a bedroom, which I guess was hers.

I sat down on her bed, glancing around at the surroundings. I noticed she had a balcony overlooking the ocean, and right near there her closet was open and you could see the Hannah Montana logo on a set of doors.

"So?" Miley said plopping down next to me on her bed.

"Miley, I just wanted to let you know that I'll take your secret to the grave…"

She smiled, "Good to know."

"And also that you don't have to worry about me obsessing over you, well Hannah," I added.

"Oh, so you don't _love_ 'Hannah' anymore?" she asked.

"I'm _so_ over her," I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face. "Would you happen to have Mandy Moore's number?"

"Boy you bounce back fast!" Miley said, "Plus I can't give numbers out, but I can give you something else…"

"What's that?" I asked with a small grin, but still very confused.

Miley started leaning in towards me. Our faces really close. I gulped and couldn't help but wonder if this was really happening.

pinch

Yup this is really happening!

As she moved in even closer I closed my eyes preparing for a kiss from Miley Stewart.

BAM!

I was smacked in the side of my head with a pillow that was still in Miley's hand. She gave me a lighthearted smirk and shrugged.

I reached over to pick up a pillow of my own and a pillow fight began!

I hit her on the side near her hip as she hit me on the shoulder. She ran to the other side of her bed making a sad attempt to hit me, but I blocked the attack with my pillow.

She jumped up on her bed and I followed suit. We wildly began swinging the pillows, not even paying attention where or if we were hitting each other.

She jumped off the bed and ran out of her bedroom and started going down the stairs with me close behind.

As she reached the bottom she waited until I approached and whacked me in the head and ran away laughing.

I speeded off chasing her around the living room, both of us abandoning our pillows at one point. She would scream every time I came close to catching her.

We were so caught up in our little game of chase that we didn't notice someone opened the front door.

"What are you two doing?"

Miley stopped at once as she heard the voice, but my feet didn't have those types of reflexes and I ended up running into Miley, almost knocking her to the ground if I didn't quickly grab her then balance her back on her feet.

I looked over at the front door where the voice came from and I saw Lilly there.

"Now that you've noticed I exist…what were you two doing? From outside it sounded like someone was getting killed." Lilly said.

"Miley started this pillow fight…" I said.

"And it ended in Oliver chasing me around the living room." Miley finished.

"Okay…" Lilly said taking her eyes off of me and Miley, and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh Oliver how was yesterday!?!?!" She asked excitedly.

I sat down at the chair near the front door, "Umm, It was…interesting." I said, then looked over at Miley who was looking at me then Lilly.

"Well, what did you do?" Lilly asked.

"Well, we went to this photo shoot, and they had _the_ best doughnuts there! They were so soft, and delicious…" I said licking my lips as if tasting it right now.

"Yo donut boy! On with the day!" Lilly shouted getting impatient.

"Oh yea…then we went to her studio and I heard songs from her new album coming out, and then we went to the stadium and ate some pizza then she sang and I went home." I told her.

Lilly just sat there, "Well? Anything else?"

"Nope!" I replied and just sat there.

"Well it sounds pretty fun to me!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oliver, yesterday you spent the day with Hannah Montana, who you absolutely love, and you have nothing more to say?" Lilly said in shock.

"Pretty much…" I said looking over at Miley, "Well I'm hungry!" I exclaimed and went over to the kitchen. I heard someone else follow me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Miley.

"She's having a hard time believing me Miles…she's gonna kill me if she knows I'm lying." I told Miley as I went over to the refrigerator.

"I could always tell her…" Miley thought. "She wouldn't tell if I did, would she?"

"No…Lilly is good with secrets, she's kept plenty of mine." I told her truthfully since Lilly hasn't told Miley about my crush on her.

"Well let's do it." She said and grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Lilly was.

"Lilly I have something to tell you." Miley said and Lilly looked up at her, encouraging her to continue.

Miley bit her lip, "I'm Hannah Montana."

_**A/N: okay so Miley told Lilly she was Hannah Montana! What will happen next?? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP:D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Hannah Closet

**New Neighbors**

**Chapter 9**

**Hannah Closet**

_Miley bit her lip, "I'm Hannah Montana"_

Lilly sat their motionless on the Stewart's living room couch; her eyes wide-open with surprise. Then Lilly slowly got up to her feet, looked at me and Miley carefully before bursting out in a laughing fit.

"You…guys…had…me going…for…a second!" She said in between laughs.

I looked beside me at Miley, who was mirroring the same expression as me; confusion.

"Lilly, I'm telling the truth." Miley stated, and then Lilly stopped laughing and looked at her as if she was waiting for Miley to shout 'Gotcha!'

"Are you actually serious?" Lilly asked, realizing that Miley was actually being sincere.

"Yea…and to prove it to you even more…follow me" And she walked up the stairs with Lilly behind her.

I stood back at the bottom of the steps wondering if I should join them. Not completely positive if I was 'allowed'. Then Miley appeared at the top of the stairs. "You coming?"

"Uh, yea." And I walked up the stairs and followed Miley into her room where Lilly already was, standing right in front of Miley closet glancing around the other closet Miley had for 'Hannah's' clothes. She carefully stepped inside the massive closet as if nothing she was seeing was real.

"I thought this would persuade her, if she wasn't already convinced." Miley told me, then took my arm and dragged me into the closet after Lilly.

As I stepped inside the closet, I couldn't believe how big it actually was. She had clothes rotating in the corner of the closet, her thousands of shoes all on one wall. Now I'm not a girl, but it was sooo cool being in there. It was like a secret layer!

"Ahhhh! This is sooo cool Miley!" Lilly screamed while looking at everything inside the closet.

Miley just smiled and sat down at a step near her rotating clothes. I walked up to her and decided to sit down next to her. "It's like your own little world in here." I said to her.

"Yea I know," she said gazing at all the things she owned. "But now I can share it with you and Lilly." She said now looking at me with a vast smile.

My stomach squirmed slightly, as I gave her a small smile of my own.

"Hey Miley, can I go on your computer over here?" Lilly asked, pointing to the laptop that was set up.

Miley diverted her gaze from me to Lilly, "Yea sure." Then she got up from her position next to me and went over to see what Lilly was doing. Curse Lilly!

I reluctantly got up and followed Miley over to where she was standing. When I reached my destination I noticed Lilly looking at this website for the actor Jake Ryan who played the Zombie Slayer on 'Zombie High'.

"What are you doing on here?" I asked.

"Just checking for some updates about him, you know for appearances…" She said staring at the screen reading something that had the headline of 'Jake in Malibu'

"NO WAY!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?!?" I asked annoyed, rubbing my ears from the irritation.

"_THE_ Jake Ryan is going to be going to _our_ school!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"He's is just _so_ cute!" Lilly stated, "Right Miley?"

"I-I guess! Wow, he's coming to our school…does it say when?" She asked, searching the little article on the website herself.

"It says he's starting this Monday! I don't think I've ever been this excited for school!" then realization seemed to kick in, "Oh My Gosh, he's coming to our school tomorrow and I-I-Have _nothing_ to wear!"

"Don't worry Lilly, you can borrow something." Miley told her.

"You mean I can borrow something from the Hannah closet!" She asked looking around. Miley nodded, and Lilly let out another scream of pure joy! She quickly went over to Miley and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

Miley mouthed 'help' to me and I couldn't let Miley down, "Lilly you better get a move on what to wear, it could take some time." I said and she immediately lunged off Miley and over to the clothing.

"Thanks so much! If she held on any longer, I don't think I would be talking to you right now." She stated, still a bit breathless.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" I said, and then silence arose between us as the only thing heard were the hangers swishing as Lilly kept looking for an outfit.

"Are you excited that Jake Ryan is coming to our school?" I asked, trying to form some conversation since I couldn't stand the quiet.

"Not really, I mean he is just a person…who happens to be on a TV show." She stated blandly. A very small smile appeared on my lips as I thought of a those girls lining up to him and flaunting for Jake Ryan and that Miley wasn't going to be one of them, at least I hoped she wasn't.

"Well I kinda have to go." I said backing out the closet and into Miley's room, when I heard something behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around quickly, to be about an inch or two away from Miss Miley Stewart's face.

She looked up at my eyes as I starred down into hers, "What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly, my voice some what unstable.

"I was going to walk you to the door." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Oh…" I replied and we were still standing there so close looking at each other.

"MILEY!! DID HE LEAVE YET??" Lilly yelled from the closet, which broke me and Miley's staring contest.

My face began to heat up and I quickly turned around and started going down the steps, with lighter foot steps I heard behind me. I crossed the living room, and went right to the front door. I opened it and went right outside the door and turned around to see Miley there.

"Well, today was…fun! Thanks for coming over." She told me but not looking directly at me but at the ground.

"Y-Yea…I had fun too, see-ya tomorrow." I said and waved goodbye before running across the street into my house. I raced up the stairs to my room where I collapsed on my bed.

What just happened??

_**A/N: I don't really like this chapter, it was kinda a filler and I just wanted to give you guys something! Next chapter Jake will be coming to school, so yea…PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Jake Ryan

**_AN: Sorry for the delay guys but my dad put my computer in another room and i won't be getting internet in there till next weekend! But i wrote this on my sister's laptop so here you go! Enjoy:D_**

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 10**

**Meet Jake Ryan**

Miley's Pov

As Oliver walked away from my house I shut the front door and leaned my back against it.

Was I falling for Oliver?? It would sure explain what happen in my room moments ago…

"Alright darlin?" My dad asked, who I just noticed was present with me in the room.

"Yea, I'm good." I replied and I walked back upstairs and into the Hannah Closet to join Lilly.

"What took you so long?!?" Lilly complained as I set foot in my closet.

"I was uh talking to Oliver." I answered, deciding to leave out the part where Oliver and I were staring intently in each other's eyes; she would have a field day with that one!

"Now tomorrow, should I wear this white top…"She said holding up a white blouse from the hanger, "Or…this blue one!" She asked me as she was now holding up a baby blue top.

"Blue," I answered blankly, my thoughts taking over my ability to concentrate on my surroundings now.

Oliver is a great guy, but I'm just starting to become friends with him…so how can I possibly already have more-than-friend feelings for him? I can't right? The scene in the bedroom is just confusing you Miley and the hormones are just acting up. You _don't_ have any feeling for Oliver that aren't platonic! Tomorrow you will see Oliver and nothing will be different between us…I hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked outside from my house into the coldness of the early morning air. Why did school have to start _so_ early? The sun wasn't even up enough to light the whole sky!

As I approached the bus stop I saw my shaggy brown haired friend.

"Hey Oliver," I greeted in a groggily voice, eye lids half closed. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rub the sleepiness away.

"Hey Miley," he replied before stiffing a yawn.

The bus stop was now silent except for the cars passing by every so often. I didn't speak for the fact I was dead tired and I didn't want to have to face reality of me liking Oliver, if I did, so early.

As the sun rose and the color of light blue replaced the dark, the bus drove up and opened its door to us. Oliver stepped on first grabbing a seat towards the front. There were no more empty seats available so I mumbled to Oliver to scoot over.

Since Oliver and I were the last stop, the bus started in the direction of the high school. I felt my eyes begin to grow heavy as the bus rolled along the streets. I couldn't help but close my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

"Miley…" I heard a faint whisper in my ear. The breath of this individual on my ear sent shivers up and down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes, and found a pair of brown eyes, that I recognized as Oliver's, looking down at me.

At that sudden moment I realized my head had been resting on his shoulder and I quickly withdrew, feeling myself blush.

"Sorry," I whispered to him, then looked past him and out the window and saw we were arriving at the school.

"It was…whatever." He replied shrugging it off, "No uh big deal." He added then turned his head to the window.

The bus pulled in front of the school and dropped us off.

"How long was I out?" I asked Oliver as we made our way up a flight of stairs to the second floor.

"A few minutes…you looked really um tired so I uh didn't want to uh wake you up right away." He answered looking directly ahead before heading over to his locker and opening it.

"That was really sweet Oliver. Thanks." I said smiling at him as he turned to me.

"Really it was no big deal."

"But still…thanks!" I said and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged back. His body heat reflecting on to me and making me feel utterly comfortable in his grasp. As we both pulled away, I felt as if a part of me was taken from me, but I dismissed it and went over to my locker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell signaling 1st period rang, as me and the overly excited Lilly stepped into the classroom of Mr. Corelli where he taught the elective of Drama. Everyone especially the girls of the classroom were buzzing through the desks craving for info on when Jake Ryan was making his appearance.

I just placed my bag next to my rightful desk and jumped on the desk's surface, where you write, as my seat. Lilly stood next to me looking out in the hallway to see if Jake Ryan would magically appear.

Oliver walked in and put his books down on the desk diagonal of mine and came over.

"This place is out of control." He stated, and looking around, he was absolutely right; the place was like a zoo.

"Well rumor has it, that he has this class first period." Lilly stated, still not taking her eyes off the door of the classroom.

"Lilly, stop staring at the door, it won't make him come any faster!" I exclaimed.

Lilly turned to me finally, "Well sorry, I just can't believe I'm going to be _this_ close," She said getting about a few inches from my face, "to a famous person!" She exclaimed while backing up squealing.

"What am I…a grill cheese sandwich?" I retorted.

Lilly's face came with realization, "Oh yeaa… forgot you were you-know-who." Lilly admitted guilty. She quickly got over her mistake as she sat down at her desk that was next to mine and sat like I was, staring at the door again.

"I can't believe Lilly, and these other people. He is an actor, big whoop! I bet he's coming here to try and be a normal person." I said as Oliver stood there next to me listening.

"Well you'll always be my favorite celebrity…" Oliver whispered into my ears sending the same shivers I experienced earlier this morning. I smiled, knowing that at least _one_ person cared unlike some people like _Lilly_! I sat properly as Mr. Corelli stood in front of the room.

"I guess some of you have heard we would be having Mr. Jake Ryan in our class this period, and that is true! We're just waiting for him to come in." He announced and the class all started talking when the door opened to Jake Ryan himself standing there.

"Sorry for being late, had a premiere last night that went pretty late so I ended up oversleeping." He told Mr. Corelli, who laughed slightly.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't get a chance for breakfast, would you mind if I had some here?" He asked now taking a seat that was diagonal from me and in front of Lilly.

I looked at Lilly she had her head rested on the palm of her hand, and she was staring dreamily at the back of his head.

"Of course," Mr. Corelli exclaimed with a wide grin plastered on his face. This took me by a surprise because he didn't let anyone but himself eat in the classroom, and if you were even caught with a crumb, he would snatch it then most likely eat it.

Then the door opened and a cafeteria lady who looked star struck herself delivered Jake his breakfast. Jake gave her full smile and the lady nearly fainted, but held her composure as she slowly walked out the classroom, stealing a glance every chance she got before she couldn't anymore.

"Well then, welcome Jake!" Mr. Corelli said and Jake nodded his head since his mouth was full from eating his breakfast.

Was this Jake Ryan guy serious? He shouldn't be favored, and given the special treatment just because he is on TV, who said some lines and slays zombies.

"Everyone settle down now, let's start talking about the play-" Mr. Corelli started but was interrupted by the knock of the door. I turned around in my seat and saw a woman maybe in her 30's with a microphone and man with a camera resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to show how Jake Ryan is adapting to the whole High School experience." She told the teacher.

"That's fine! How's my hair?" He said messing with it a bit.

"Doesn't matter!" she replied with a look of disgust then redirected her gaze to the class. "I need Jake right here where he is and some beautiful people around him." And then the whole class raced over to Jake to get into the segment, except me. I walked over to the corner of the classroom and watched in disgust.

I was watching Jake answer all the questions that were thrown his way by the reporter, when I felt someone bump into me slightly. I turned and saw Oliver standing next to me, his arms crossed against his chest.

"How come you're not over there?" I asked him, and he turned his head over to me.

"Why would I? You're over here, I wouldn't abandon you." He told me sincerely.

I smiled; I've been doing that a lot lately around him, "Thanks Oliver…" I tore my gaze from him and watched as the reporter was wrapping up the interview.

"I'm so glad I made up a secret identity, I would never have a second to myself if I didn't." I whispered to Oliver. Standing next to him, it felt like his arm flinched a bit.

"That would be bad." He replied his voice a tad shaky. What was up with him?

"Thank-you Captain Obvious...but it's so not fair how he gets everything he wants just because he's a celebrity, makes me want to tell that reporter about me!" I said starting to fume. Oliver broke out of his position and got in front of me and held me by the shoulders. I looked at him confused.

"Don't think about saying _anything_ to that reporter! You just got done saying you would hate not having a normal life if people knew you were Hannah Montana. Don't let a stupid actor make you do something you might regret." He whispered looking me directly in my eyes.

I suddenly felt self-conscious, and bowed my head down, "Your right…I'm just mad." I stated and he let go my shoulders and went back to standing next me.

Ring!!

I quickly glanced at the clock unable to believe the period was already gone. I went back over to my desk and gathered my things and walked out of the classroom with Oliver behind Jake and his 'crowd'.

"Look, that's sickening!" I pointed out, "Where's Lilly?" I asked suddenly realizing she wasn't with us. I looked over at Oliver who pointed right in front of us to the massive crowd around Jake Ryan. I let out a groan.

Jake was going to his locker, with his little posse following his every move. His locker was right next to mine, I noticed as he opened it up. "You gotta be kiddin' me!" I yelled.

I weed whacked my way through the crowd, "Excuse me, Excuse me…" I said as I passed by the standing bodies. I reached my locker, and I felt eyes on me. I looked over to my right and Jake was looking at me.

"Looks like you're my locker neighbor…" He said giving me his so-called 'famous' smile. I rolled my eyes and put the books from 1st period in my locker and exchanged them for my 2nd period. The crowd was now drifting off to their own lockers so they weren't late to their next class.

"So, what's your name?" Jake asked me still smiling wide.

"Miley." I grumbled and continued to grab my books.

"That's an interesting name for a pretty girl like you," he said and I felt my face heat up at the statement.

"Ready Miles," Oliver said walking over to me, eyeing Jake before standing next to me.

"Boyfriend?" Jake asked, referring to Oliver.

"N-No, just friend." I pointed out and looked over at Oliver and he was glaring at Jake.

"That's good…"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"That means I still have a chance." He said. He winked at me before turning on his heal and walking down the hall.

I slammed my locker shut and walked the opposite direction of Jake, with Oliver trailing behind me.

We just made it in the classroom as the bell rang, "Who does he think he is?!?" I said to Oliver as he sat in the seat behind me.

He shrugged, "The guy just can't take a hint I guess." I turned around in my seat and I heard Oliver start grunting things I couldn't make out.

If Jake kept this up, it was going to be a long year.

_**A/N: I did some things related to the episode 'New Kid in School', I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REIVEW!!! 5 (or more :D) reviews and I'll update!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Day of Confusion

_**A/N: I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET AGAIN!! & OMG I got the new Jonas Brothers CD and it is SO AWESOME!! I fell in love with the song 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'!! R&R!! Enjoy:D**_

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 11**

**The Day of Confusion**

Oliver's Pov

I can _not_ believe this Jake Ryan dude! He can't be happy with the whole girl population of the school begging for him to ask them out, NO he has to go after _my_ girl! Well, technically she isn't _my_ girl but still, Miley has made it clear for the week he had been here so far, that she is _not_ interested.

So here I was standing at Miley's locker with Miley and Lilly, waiting for Miley to drop off her books in her locker and then head down to Lunch, but then _he_ came up with surprisingly no girls following him star struck.

"Hey Miley," he greeted her flirtatiously. Miley just rolled her eyes continuing to place books in her locker and grab a couple to place in her bag.

Jake then leaned on his locker and kept staring at Miley. She turned towards him annoyed, "What Jake?!?"

"Well, there's a dance next week, I was wondering if you would like to go with me," He said smiling smugly. I felt like beating him to a bloody pulp until he couldn't smile like that again to Miley.

"No Jake." She said plainly then placed her backpack on her back and grabbed both me and Lilly's hands and dragged us down the staircase to the lunchroom, all the way over to the table we normally sat at.

We all sat down next to each other, and she released Lilly's hand but didn't let go from mine.

I stared at my hand where it was being lightly held by Miley hoping she wouldn't realize what she was doing.

Lilly also saw that Miley didn't let go of me but didn't say anything, just smiled and let me continue enjoying this.

"Ughh! I hate him so much! I just wish I could get him to back off!" Miley yelled in frustration and gripped my hand tighter, but I'm not complaining. Her soft hand in mine just felt…I don't know…right.

I was smiling like an idiot, as I gazed at our conjoined hands. I would look over to Miley, then back at our hands. It was amazing that she hadn't been noticing this.

"Why can't that egoistic jerk just stop bugging me?!?" Miley questioned.

"How can you call him that? He's so HOT!" Lilly argued.

"Whatever, Oh no here he comes!" Miley whined and Jake Ryan came over to our table with that stupid smile of his that he directed towards Miley more than anyone.

"Miley I felt that you might have been nervous before-wait I thought you said you guys weren't going out?" Jake asked as he saw Miley holding my hand. I looked over at Miley who seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?" She said to him.

Jake pointed at our hands intertwined and I saw her look down, and blush. She immediately removed her hand quickly. "Uh I d-didn't know I-I was d-doing that," She stuttered, her face becoming even a darker red than before. She buried her head in her hands.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I thought maybe you were nervous when I asked you to the dance before so I thought I might ask you again." Jake said to Miley.

Miley looked up from her hands, "Jake, I wasn't nervous before, and I'm not nervous now…I just don't wanna go with you."

Jake's 'famous' smile vanished and was replaced with a small frown, "Alright." Then he left over to another table packed full with girls.

"Oliver?" Miley said, speaking to me the first time this period.

"Mhmm?" I replied.

"Did you know I was holding your hand?" She asked me. My eyes widened a bit. What was I supposed to say??? Yea, I knew you were holding my hand but I didn't say anything cause I secretly like you…I don't think so!

"Actually I didn't realize it, until Jake pointed it out either." I lied.

"Sorry about that and all, I just didn't know…" She apologized, then turning a bit red again. "Well I'm going to get my lunch." She stated then jumped up from the table and over to the cafeterias lunch line.

I watched as Miley walked away then I heard someone sit next to me, I turned around and saw Lilly scooted down from where she was.

"So how was it holding Miley's hand??" she teased me.

"It was an accident," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Accident, yea but you were enjoying it weren't you? You were practically begging me not to tell Miley that she still didn't let go of your hand."

"Did not!!" I retorted. Well I didn't…

Lilly started laughing until Miley came back to the table, tray in hand full of food.

"What's so funny Lilly?" Miley asked still standing.

"Oh nothing…hey why aren't you sitting down?" Lilly said looking up at her.

"You're sitting in my seat," Miley pointed out.

"There are plenty other seats, didn't know you had to have this one…unless there is a specific reason why you want this seat," Lilly said looking at Miley curiously.

"Yea, your right, I'll just sit here." She said sitting in the seat across from me. She picked up her fork and began digging in to whatever she was eating.

I was getting hungry now, but I didn't have any money, I blew it all on yesterday's lunch. I extended my arm over to her tray and stole a fry.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled.

"What?!? I'm hungry…"I replied, then dipped my stolen fry into her ketchup.

"Get your own food boy!"

"I don't have money!"

She put her hand in one of her jean pockets. She slammed a five dollar bill on the table, which could buy a regular platter. "Buy something!" She commanded me.

I didn't think twice but went into line to get myself fries and pizza. Before going over to pay I grabbed a water bottle to drink since nothing else for sale I liked. The whole lunch ended up being 4 dollars and 75 cents.

I stalked back to the lunch table, and sat down where I previously was sitting and began munching down on my lunch. Then I felt eyes on me so I looked up and Miley was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Did I get any change?" she asked.

"Ohh yea!" I took out her quarter and laid it on the table in front of her.

"Wow, a whole quarter." She grumbled. I just shrugged and continued eating. But again I felt eyes on me. I looked up again and Miley was staring at me again.

"What now?" I asked.

"Uh nothing," She said then glanced down and continued eating her lunch. I heard Lilly laugh slightly next to me, eating a water ice from the machine we had in the cafeteria.

I looked at Lilly and she was shaking her head slightly, still partially laughing. What she was laughing at is a mystery though.

I looked over at Miley and she was glaring at Lilly, "Put a sock in it Lil!"

"Sorry, just so funny!" Lilly said giggling still.

"What's so funny? What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Miley replied, glaring at Lilly again who then stopped laughing and went back to eating her water ice silently.

I looked at Miley unsurely, "Something is going on…what is it?"

"It's nothing Oliver." She replied then went back to eating not daring to look at me anymore.

"But-" I knew it was hopeless, she or Lilly would never tell me what was going on, "Whatever." I sighed and we all ate our lunched silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were exiting from the main school exit. Lilly was going over to Miley's so she was joining us on the bus, but instead of sitting with me, she sat with Miley.

I stretched myself out on the seat comfortably and began on some homework that the evil teachers gave to us over the weekend. I plugged my Ipod earphones on to overhear the noise of the other kids talking. Now all that was running through my ears was the angelic voice of Hannah Montana.

Her voice was sorta a stress releaser, since when ever I listened to it I felt relaxed and at ease. Hearing her songs like the song I was currently listening to, 'Bigger Than Us', made me forget about Mr. Ego a.k.a. Jake Ryan, the confusion of Lunch, and all the other drama of High School.

I glanced off my math worksheet to Miley, sitting across from my seat, listening to Lilly about whatever she was rambling on at that moment. She diverted her eyes from Lilly, and our eyes met. I gave her a small smile before looking back at my work that laid in front of me; never seeing her reaction.

As the bus continued, stopping, then driving then stopping again, the noise was subsiding and soon it was only the three of us. I looked to see we were approaching our stop and stuffed my homework in a binder, zipping up my bag.

The bus slowed down to a complete stop and I headed off the bus first with Miley and Lilly trailing behind.

I was walking down the sidewalk still listening to Hannah Montana, when someone appeared at my right placing their hand on my right shoulder. "What you listening to?" Miley said then peered at my ipod screen. "Hannah Montana…good choice," She said smiling at me and removing her hand from my shoulder.

"Aren't we modest?" I teased her. But she just widens her smile and flashed it my way. I just shook my head smiling to myself. "Well I'll see-ya later." I stated ready to stray away over to my house.

"Can you come over my house though?" Miley asked.

I turned around now facing my friends, "Umm, I'll ask, and if I can I'll be over." I stated and she nodded. Both she and Lilly trotted up to her house as I walked across the street to my house.

I ran up to my to my room threw my backpack somewhere randomly, and flew down the stair and into the living room where my mom was most likely getting ready to watch her favorite soap opera.

"Hey Mom?" I said, and she looked over at me from the couch as men on the TV seemed to be in a war since the opening sequence of her show was these pack of 6 guys shooting each other.

"Can I go over to Miley's" And I saw her nod and wave me out.

I quickly ran out of my front door and ran over to Miley's. I knocked on the door, and a minute later Mr. Stewart came to the door. "They're upstairs," he pointed out and shut the door behind me as I went up the stairs.

I was approaching Miley's room where her door was currently shut. I was about to knock when I heard Miley yell, so I leaned my ear against her door to hear better.

"Lilly, for the last time…I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She exclaimed. She didn't like who?

"Yes, you do!!" Lilly sang in sing-along voice.

"No I don't! Now stop!" Miley said. Who were they talking about? I'm _soo_ confused!

_**A/N: Hey guys! How was the chapter?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews and I'll update!!**_

_**--I'm happy to say I'm co-writing a story with my sister and it's called, 'What I Hate About You!!! Check it out!! My sis is Iheartmitchel511--**_


	12. Chapter 12: SleepOver!

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 12**

**Sleep Over!**

I could _not_ believe Lilly! How could she think that I liked Oliver?!? I don't! Well, I'm actually not very sure of my feelings for him right now…but until I am sure of them, I'm not saying I like him.

Then we heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I shouted not getting up from my seat on my bed.

Oliver walked in and shut the door behind him lightly. "Why so quiet?" he asked.

"Uhh, no reason," I replied quickly.

"Ok…so what are we doing?"

"Let's just go watch TV downstairs for awhile," I replied, grabbing Oliver's wrist to pull him downstairs. Before I exited my bedroom I looked back at Lilly who was still sitting in a chair I had, "You comin?" I asked her.

She looked at me with eyebrows raised looking at my hand on Oliver's wrist. I glared at her and released Oliver's wrist and went down the stairs.

I set myself down in the middle of the couch. Oliver sat on my left and Lilly sat on my right.

As we were all watching 'Teen Court' Lilly whispered in my ear.

"Stop lying Miles…you're making it pretty obvious you like him…"

"I don't!" I whispered back firmly.

"You are so touchy with him…stop denying it."

"Lilly I think I need to talk to you over there," I exclaimed pointing my finger to the kitchen. I abruptly dragged Lilly to the kitchen.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" I heard Oliver exclaim from the couch.

"This won't take long…" I said from the kitchen, and then I looked at Lilly. "You have to stop saying I like him!"

"Why? You so do!" Lilly countered, "Why won't you admit to it? Why won't you tell me? I thought we were good friends…" Lilly stated looking down, and a hurt expression on her face.

"Lilly!" I whined, "Listen if I liked him, I would of told you, it's just that I'm not really sure myself. I don't wanna tell you one thing now and not mean it tomorrow, you know?" I tried explaining to her.

Lilly nodded her head knowingly, "You better tell me!" She said smiling.

"Of course," I assured her.

Then my dad came down the stairs with a huge grin on his face, "Hey Bud, guess what TV show Hannah is going to appear in?" He asked.

Oliver now joined us in the kitchen to hear the news.

"What show?" I asked, becoming more eager by the second.

"Zombie High!" My dad exclaimed.

"No Way! That show is like awesome!" Lilly exclaimed.

"The script should be coming sometime tomorrow, and you'll start shooting the episode sometime during the week." My dad told me.

"Do I have to do any scenes with you know…Jake Ryan?" I asked.

"Not sure Bud, we'll have to wait and see…well I'm going to out for a little jog, see-ya kids later!" And he walked out the back door.

"I love that show, it's just…I don't wanna have to be around Jake!" I stated, a look of disgust on my face picturing having him torturing me not only in school but torturing me on the set.

"But it's done; I can't back out now…you guys wanna stay over tonight?" I asked them. Lilly quickly pulled at her cell and called her mom.

"Would your dad care if I stayed?" Oliver asked me.

"Nahh he would be cool with it." I guaranteed him and he left saying he was going to his house to ask his mom and stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 9 at night and Lilly and I were in my room now, waiting for Oliver to come over since his mom wanted him to do some errands with her before the sleepover tonight.

I was busy laying out the snacks, as Lilly was trying to find a movie to watch.

Then I heard someone knock on my door that was already open. I saw Oliver standing there with a bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" I asked him as he came in the room.

"Oh you know, change of clothes, toothbrush, movies…that's basically it," He said then starting looking around the room, "Where am I sleeping?"

"On that couch over there I guess," I said pointing to a couch that was in my room, "since Lilly already set up where she is sleeping." I pointed out to Oliver. Lilly had practically taken all the extra blankets and pillows in my house so she could make her sleeping place as comfortable as possible.

"Alright," He said as he threw his bag on the couch, and sat down on my bed next to me, "What are we watching?"

"Find anything good to watch Lilly?" I asked her as she was still over where all my movies were at.

"Not really," She replied still searching.

"We could watch 'Life is Ruff' I taped it last time it was on Disney! I haven't seen it in a long time though and I just love that movie!" I exclaimed.

"You just want to see Mitchel Musso!" Lilly exclaimed with a sly smile coming over to where me and Oliver were sitting.

I laughed, "So?" I said putting the movie on. I laid down on my bed lying down on my stomach. Oliver and Lilly mimicked my actions laying on the opposite sides of me and the movie started playing.

When Mitchel Musso's character Fig first appeared I turned to Lilly slightly, "Doesn't Mitchel just look _so_ adorable here? Look at him, he so young here!"

I heard Oliver mutter something that sounded like 'girls'.

Then randomly Oliver says, "You know, some people think I look like Mitchel Musso!"

I saw Lilly prop herself up and take a look at Oliver then at Mitchel on the screen, "I can see that, same sorta facial features, Oliver has the same sorta hair style as Mitchel now." Lilly said and went back to her previous position.

I turned to look at Oliver to compare myself, "Don't see it!" I stated flatly, before popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth and turning my attention back to my TV screen.

"Or you don't want to…" Lilly mumbled, but it was so faint I probably only heard it.

I can't lie to myself. Oliver resembles my one of many celebrity crushes Mitchel Musso _a lot!_ But I can never let Oliver know I think that since I've been gushing on how gorgeous Mitchel is the whole time we've been watching the movie, and since Oliver looks like him, Oliver would then think I had to be at least remotely attracted to him, which I am, but I just don't want Oliver to find that out, cause then he would think I might like him, when I'm not sure if I do or not! Am I even sense anymore!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ending credits scrolled down the TV I shut it off and we all sat down in a circle on my bed.

"So?" Lilly said.

"Oh Lilly, Sunday the new episode for Anna Cabana is going to be on I'm so excited for that episode!"

"Oh where Owen and Morgan are paired up for Romeo and Juliet!" Lilly exclaimed and I nodded.

"I totally think the show should put them together! I am such a Mowen fan!"

"Me too!" Lilly exclaimed!

"Can you two stop talking about that show; I mean it is so unrealistic!" Oliver complained.

"It such a good show though, and Mitchel Musso does look fine playing Owen Otis!" I said and Oliver just rolled his eyes at me.

"You know…there is a Carnival tomorrow, you guys want to go?" Oliver asked us.

"Yea that would be fun!" I said, as Lilly nodded her head agreeing.

A knock was at my door and it opened. My dad stood at the door, "Bud you have a CD signing tomorrow at 9am so I want you up by at least 8am…so get to bed." My dad said then left.

"Well I guess its bed time!" I exclaimed heading over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Oliver and Lilly came in shortly after to brush their teeth too.

Then I went into the bathroom and got changed into my PJ's then Lilly got changed into hers.

Oliver left and came back wearing blue flannel pants; meaning he was shirtless!!!

I couldn't help but look at his chest as he passed by me and put away his clothes in his bag.

His chest you could see was getting pretty toned and you could see his biceps; which were defiantly turning me on more. I didn't think he was that muscular.

Lilly elbowed me before Oliver could possibly catch me staring at him. She looked at me like saying 'you so like him', then she went over to where she was sleeping.

I shut my light out and put myself under my blankets. I slowly closed my eyes but was shaken awake not long after.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you, but do you have a pillow I can use, the arm rest on that isn't that soft." Oliver asked.

I sat up in my bed, and the shirtless Oliver stood not even a foot from me waiting for my reply. "Um…yea," I said taking one of the pillows on my bed and handing him it.

"Thanks," he whispered, "Goodnight." He said before returning to the couch.

In the moonlight I could see Oliver move trying to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep in.

Did I like Oliver? He was sweet beyond sweet and he was extremely nice and trustworthy…the bod was a plus too, but part of me doesn't want me to like him. Ughhh why can't anything ever be simple!?!?

_**A/N: So how was that chapter!?! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	13. Chapter 13: Hop to the Carnival

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 13**

**Hop to the Carnival**

The next morning I woke up from Lilly repeatedly jumping on my bed.

"What do you want Lilly?" I mumbled annoyed, still half asleep.

She finally stopped, "It's breakfast!" She exclaimed, "Now go wake up Oliver," She said quickly jumping off my bed then disappearing out of my room.

I groaned and sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. I reluctantly tore my covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and trudged my way over to the couch where Oliver was peacefully sleeping.

I smiled. He looked _so_ adorable while he slept…not that I like him that way…or maybe I do…arghh, I don't know!

I lightly poked him on his bare shoulder, "Oliver." He didn't budge.

"Oliver," I attempted again, poking his shoulder a couple more times; nothing.

"Oliver," I said now in an irritated voice and now gave him a shove. Once again nothing and he was still off in sleepy land.

"Oliver!" I said then started shoving his shoulders with both of my hands, until he stirred and his eyes opened.

"Whaaaaaat?" He whined, obviously tired.

"Time to get up," I stated.

"Noooo," he muffled, closing his eyes again.

"Yeeees," I said, "Now get up!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because!"

"Not a good enough reason!" he exclaimed, turning over to his other side so he was no longer facing me.

"And there's breakfast downstairs," I stated.

Oliver sat straight up, "I'm up!" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running downstairs.

I rolled my eyes. Of course the only thing that could get him up was the mention of food, why didn't I try that like 5 minutes ago!

I walked down the stairs and saw Lilly sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast and a couple seats over Oliver was scuffing down his.

I sat down in the middle of Oliver and Lilly as my dad placed a plate of eggs with bacon and toast in-front of me. I ate my meal and so had Lilly and Oliver so we were talking about the Carnival tonight.

"It starts at 5pm, so what do you guys wanna do till then?" Oliver asked, sipping his drink, looking at us.

"I don't know, we could go to the movies, after my signing today." I stated.

"When is that?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I'm leaving here at 9am, it'll start around 10am, and it'll end around 1pm, so I should be home no later than 2pm." I stated.

"Bud, I have to go over to the studio…the 'Zombie High' script was dropped off over there and I have to go get it. I'll be back before we leave to go to the signing." Robbie informed, I nodded and he walked out of the house.

Oliver got up from his seat, and gathered all the dirty dishes we used from breakfast and placed them in the sink. Then he went over to the refrigerator and poured himself some orange juice. I couldn't help but watch his every move, I mean he still didn't have a shirt on, so his amazing body was in view, and what more can a girl do but look.

"Stop gawking at him Miley, jeeze!" Lilly teased me in hushed tone.

"I-I'm not gawking!" I shot back in the same tone.

"Suuure," She replied with a small smile, but I just gave her a nasty glare.

Then I heard footsteps descending down the stairs who happened to be my annoying brother Jackson. He too didn't have a shirt on, but let's just say it wasn't all of that attractive.

"Jackson! Jeeze, put on a shirt boy!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked confused, taking a bowl from a cabinet, and cereal from another.

"Because it's disgusting," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Well Oken doesn't have a shirt on, and you didn't object to that. So why can't I not wear a shirt?" Jackson said pointing to Oliver who was just drinking the remainder of his orange juice.

"Well that's because he's ho-ooopping hopping like a bunny, up to my room right now to get on his shirt!" I said, hoping no one realized what I was about to say.

Lilly immediately spat out the drink she was drinking and was laughing uncontrollably. Jackson and Oliver just gave me really confused faces.

"Whatever," Jackson said before going up the stairs to I guess get his shirt on.

Oliver just kept looking at me strangely. "You heard me boy, upstairs and put on a shirt!"

Oliver shook his head, probably thinking I'm nuts, which I wouldn't blame him. I was hoping he was going to protest and tell me he didn't have to, but he made his way over to the stairs, well more like hopped.

Only Oliver would take that so literal.

I put my head in my hands. Lilly who was besides me was just subsiding from her laughing fit. "Hopping? Like a bunny?" she choked out before laughing again. "You were going to say he was hot, weren't you?" She asked me.

"No!" I responded, my face still buried in my hands.

I heard footsteps come in the kitchen so I lifted my head to a now fully clothed Jackson.

"Ya happy now?!?" He asked annoyed, I just slightly nodded, even though I wasn't.

Then I saw Oliver come down the stairs sadly with a shirt on and with his bag from last night in hand. He was going over to the door. "You're going already?" I asked him.

"Yea," he said opening the door, "Call me when you get home…bye!" He said then exited my home and shut the door behind him.

"Well I guess I'll get ready for the signing," I said getting up from the table and over to the steps.

"Miley?" Lilly said, and I stopped in my tracks and turned back to her who was still in the kitchen. "Do you think 'Hannah' can bring a friend to this signing?" She asked.

I smiled, "That would be awesome!" I replied. She followed me to my room, where we began to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was _so_ much fun!" Lilly squealed, as we went into the limo to go home.

"Yea…but I'd rather not have a hand cramp from signing all the autographs though!" I stated

"I love this whole double identity thing! Being Lola Luffnagle is awesome!" She said punching her hand in the air.

"Lola Luffnagle?" I asked.

"Yea, you know I need a name…I mean if I'm Lilly, it's not long before they find out who you are." She explained.

"True, but why Lola Luffnagle?"

"I think it matches my crazy personality and style!"

"Alright, well anyway when we get back to my house we're going to change then go over to Oliver's to hang out." I proclaimed.

"Aww…you want to be with your Ollie Boo?" Lilly teased me.

I felt my face heat up, "I told you I don't know if I like him!"

"Sure you don't, I just caught you staring at him twice, and you almost said he was hot! Yea that totally means you don't like him!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"We're here, so just get dressed in your Lilly clothes 'Lola'!"

I got out of the car and got dressed quickly. I raced down the steps in high hopes Lilly would have changed as quick as I, but no such luck as I had to wait on my couch impatiently.

As I saw her make her way to the bottom step, I dashed to the door and held it open ready to leave.

"Excited, aren't we?" Lilly teased me once again.

I rolled my eyes, "Noooo, it's just…after those autographs I just wanna go to the movies and relax with my two best friends but, I can't do that without Oliver or I would just have one best friend, so let's go!" I exclaimed dragging her out of the house and across the street to Oliver's house.

'Ding Dong' I heard as I rang the doorbell. The door opened to what looked like a miniature Oliver.

"Hey Lilly!" he said to noticing Lilly then he turned to me, leaning on the doorframe, "Who's your friend?" He asked Lilly wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm Miley, the neighbor across the street…who are you?" I said politely.

"I'm Oliver's brother Jason," he stated, "So you busy later," He asked me smoothly.

I raised my eyebrow, "How old are you? 10?" I asked.

"11," he corrected me, "But age difference shouldn't affect the way you feel about someone."

I saw Oliver going down the staircase of his house, joining his brother at the door frame. "Get away," he said pushing his brother out of the way, "MOM! I'M LEAVING" he yelled, and after hearing a faint 'okay' he shut his front door and we started walking.

Then then we heard the front door open, so we all turned around and saw Jason at the door. "CALL ME!" he shouted, using the phone-hand motion.

I rolled my eyes, "Your brother is something…"

"Yea, something alright." Oliver said, turning back around to walk to the theatre.

"I didn't even know you had a brother!" I exclaimed.

"Yea well sometimes I forget I have one sometimes, he's been hibernating all summer in his room, I think that's the first time I saw him since the last day of school." He commented.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We emerged from the movie theatre after watching 'Hairspray'.

"What time is it Oliver?" I asked him.

He reached in his pocket to take out his phone. He flipped it open and read, "4:45pm" then shut the phone and put it back in his pocket. "By the time we walk to where the Carnival is it should be open." Oliver pointed out so we continued walking towards the beach where it was being held.

As Oliver guessed we got there as they were letting people in. Today was going to be a blast! Just me and my two best friends!

"Hey Lilly," Matt Marshall greeted her, "I was wondering if you wanna hang."

"Um…" Lilly said then looked back at us. I mouthed 'go'. "Sure" Lilly replied with a bright smile. She was totally crushing on him, what good friend would I have been to say no.

"Well I guess it's just me and you," Oliver said as Lilly walked away with Matt. I nodded my head.

"What should we do first?" I asked him.

"Hmm let's go on the…TEA CUPS!" he exclaimed.

I gave him the strangest look I could muster, "Isn't that a baby ride, where you spin yourself in a circle sitting in a huge tea cup?!?"

"Yup, but when you do it right, its loads of fun!" he exclaimed.

"If this is a disappointment, I'm going to hurt you!" I threatened him, pointing my index finger in his face.

He laughed and smile, "It won't, I promise!" Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the line for Tea Cups!

As we got to the front of the line and settled in our cup Oliver gave me a reassuring smile, "By the end of this ride, you will be begging to go again!"

"We'll see about that," I replied back with a smirk.

The ride slowly started as the cup was rotating at a slow pace. Oliver reached his hand on the wheel in the middle and turned as hard as he could. He kept spinning the wheel making the cup turn faster and faster.

It was going so fast I thought the cup would fly off where it was placed on the ride, "Ahhh!" I screamed as I held on to my dear life from bouncing around in the cup.

Oliver looked up at me satisfied and began to slow down his pace and not long after the ride itself stopped.

As Oliver and I both stepped out of the Tea Cup, stumbling a bit from the dizzyness that it caused I looked up at Oliver, "Again?"

He smiled, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the Tea Cup Ride!" He said as we went back in line for it.

We ended up going on it 2 more time after but then got told by the intructor that our limit for the ride was up…whatever!

I pouted, "What are we gonna do now? You got me addicted to that Tea Cup!"

"Well let's try and win something at these booths." Oliver suggested.

We walked over to an unoccupied booth, that had bottles scattered all around a table. There was one that was orange which meant you would get the big prize if you threw the tiny balls in it. Then there were about 10 blue which were for the medium prize and the rest wear clear and you would just receive the small prize if you got a ball in them.

Oliver handed the man controlling the booth five dollars and the man gave Oliver three balls to try and throw in the bottles. He threw one and it bounced off one of the bottles and fell to the floor. Then he tried for his second attempt. This one got stuck in-between two bottles. The last one he threw and it bounced off the bottles a bit before landing in the orange bottle.

"Congratulations! You won the big prize! Pick anything from the rack above." The man pointed to the rack filled with humungous stuffed animals.

"Which one do you think I should get?" Oliver asked me.

I searched the rake and pointed to a teddy bear probably half my size, with tan colored fur. Oliver nodded telling the man to get that one. After Oliver retrieved it, he handed it to me.

"Here, it's for you," he said sweetly.

"Awww, thank-you! I love it!" I said taking the bear gratefully and hugging it slightly before half hugging Oliver. I had noticed Oliver's face had widened with a huge smile when I pulled away from the hug.

"So um…are you going to name it?" Oliver asked me pointing to the bear.

"Um, I don't know," I spoke truthfully. What would I name it? How about after the sweet boy who won this for me? Ollie? It sounds good, not that I'm gonna tell him that…

'Ring…Ring…' I heard my cell ringing, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bud, I was looking over your script for 'Zombie High' and you are never gonna believe what you have to do!" I heard my dad say.

"What?!?" I asked eagerly.

"Come home and you can see for yourself," and then he hung up.

"Come on we have to go to my house," I told Oliver before grabbing his wrist, and running to my house.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Oliver asked as we were running.

"You'll see…" I said approaching my house.

"My dad was in the kitchen and the script was laid down on the table. My dad pointed to the script and I began to read it.

_'Then Zombie Princess kisses Zombie Slayer'_ WHAT??!!??

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long!! Just that school started and being back in school has not put me in the mood to write, but I will try and be more frequent. I try to make this chapter longer to make up for my absence! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews:D :D**_


	14. Chapter 14: Zombie High

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 14**

**Zombie High**

I stood wide-eyed, anger filling within side me. Oliver slowly walked over and read the script over my shoulder. After reading he looked up at me with a worried glance.

"I'm NOT kissing that…that…ego boy!" I exclaimed. How could the worst thing that could possibly happen, happen!?!

"All I can say is talk to the director bud. Maybe he will understand," My dad suggested to me.

"Oh, I will!" I stated determined, pointing my index finger out towards my dad.

I collapsed on the living room couch and let out an exasperated sigh. This whole thing was just not fair, was I in some sick nightmare because if I was… I want to wake up!

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes trying to forget this whole situation. Right now all I wanted was to be at the Carnival and ride the Tea Cups again with Oliver, never having to face this horrifying news.

"I guess I'll go home now," Oliver spoke for the first time since we arrived at my house. He was walking to the front door and I followed him.

He opened the door and walked out a step or two before turning around to face me. He smiled warmly at me, "Don't worry about the script, it's not like your going to go out with him."

I laughed genially, "Yea…that would be horrible." My laughing subsided and we were just staring at each other intently. "I had a lot of fun tonight…"

"Especially with the tea cups?" he interrupted with a smirk.

"_Especially _with the tea cups," I stated.

He smiled yet again, "Good…so I guess I'll see-ya later."

"Yea…later," I replied back. He turned around and descended down the path from my house to the sidewalk. I leaned on the front door watching him leave. Before he crossed the street to his house he waved back at me over his shoulder. I waved back and a smile was spread across my face.

I turned back inside the house and shut the door behind me, "I think I'm going to head up to my room," I told my dad while picking up Ollie the Bear from the table I set it on when I came home.

"Do I have to worry about that boy?" was my dad's reaction.

I rolled my eyes, "Good night daddy," and I went up the steps to my room.

It was just a few hours before I would have to get dressed as Hannah and go to the 'Zombie High' set.

I was seated at Rico's drinking a smoothie when Lilly came up to me, "Hey Miles."

"Hey Lilly," I greeted back with not much enthusiasm behind it.

"What's up?" She asked me noticing something was going on.

"Nothing...What happen between you and Matt last night?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Nothing really, just talked about skateboarding and stuff...now tell me what's up."

"Well my dad called me when I was hanging with Oliver at the carnival-"

"Yea how was your time at the carnvival with Oliver last night?" She asked with grin.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Well if you must know, we rode the tea cups like 5 times-"

"Wait the tea cups?" She interrupted me confused.

"Yea, it was awesome! And then he won me this huge bear..." I trailed off thinking about the good time I experienced last night with Oliver and smiled as they replayed in my head.

"Sounds like last night you had a good night," Lilly stated with a smirk, "But why were you all gloomy when I got here?"

"Well my dad called me to come home cause he was looking through my 'Zombie High' script, and get this...Hannah has to kiss-kiss... Jake," I told Lilly and her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed.

"I wish," I remarked taking another sip of my smoothie.

"So what exactly do you have to do tonight on the set?"

"Say like one line then..." I cringed, "kiss Jake."

"You," She said pointing to me and getting off her stool, "tell me," She then said pointing to herself, "the details tomorrow at school." I nodded and she ran away.

I guess I should start getting ready...

I had just emerged from my designated dressing room on the set when the director came up to me with a wide smile.

"Hannah! Big fan, big fan! So...how do you think of everything so far?"

"Great, except do i really have to kiss...Jake?" I asked.

"Hannah, it's show business. It won't be for long.." Then it seemed realization hit him, "Oh...you're nervous maybe because you like our Zombie Star?" My eyes popped out of their sockets, and I furiously shook my head no. "Denial never does any good..." He said to me wagging his finger. "Oh Jake!" He called and Jake appeared besides him moments later.

The director whispered something in Jake's ear which made him smile smugly at me. After the director looked at both of us, "I'll let you two talk now," then he winked at me before leaving.

I glared at the back of the director's head sending him very sharp daggers. How could he think I like Jake!?!

"So you're nervous, huh?" He asked with that smug smile never faltering.

"No...I just don't wanna kiss ya!" I stated simply. It came out harsher than I anticipated it to be. His face immediately fell finally making his smug smile disappear.

He plopped down on a near by chair, "Man this is just not my week!" he exclaims, "First the girl I like won't go to the dance with me and now my Zombie Princess won't kiss me."

"Well thats- Wait, who is this girl at school?" I asked becoming slightly intrigued.

"Her name is Miley..." he answered.

"Miley? That's a strange name!" I said nervously.

"Yea...but she's _so_ down to earth and she treats me like a regular person and not just some celebrity."

"And sometimes you just like to know if people like you for who you are and not just because your famous..." I added.

He nodded, "Exactly...and she doesn't like me as a regular person or a celebrity! Isn't great!?!?" He grinned.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked a bit puzzled.

He laughed and sadly smiled, "No, just i wish she would give me a chance," he said gazing at the ground. Wow...Jake's actually not that bad of a guy, and he seems to really like me a lot...maybe I should give him a chance.

"Places please!" The director shouted

"Don't worry Hannah. The kiss will be over in no time," He said spraying something in his mouth, "Ah...thunder mint."

We both stood in our places for the scene. A Zombie guy was holding me with his hands on my upper arms.

"Action!" The director yelled.

I was fussing with the zombie trying to break free, when the zombie throws me to the ground. Jake comes up and beats the zombie up along with the other zombies surrounding him. Then after beating all of them he throws them into a stall. He then comes over to me and pulls me back on my feet.

"Princess, are you alright?" he asks. I nod while I gaze into his perfect green eyes. It felt like I was seeing him for the first time and might I add he was looking_fine_! Now I was seeing him in this whole new light. He was saying his line but was blocked out from my ears as I looked over his features. When his lips stopped moving I assumed it was my line.

"But our love is forbidden!" I cried.

"Not if I can help it!" and he dove in for the kiss, his two hands reaching up to my cheeks. I could smell the thunder mint as he approached my face then captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

"CUT!" The director yelled and me and Jake broke the kiss, "Great Job guys!" and he hurried off the set.

"It seemed like you really wanted to kiss me," He smiled smugly once again.

"Y-yea well it's called acting," I shuddered and went to my dressing room. I quickly snatched my cell phone from my hand bag and dialed Lilly,"Please pick up!!" But it went right into her voice mail. I guess the news will just have to wait.

...MEANWHILE With Oliver...

I was sitting at Rico's munching on a hot dog. The day's sky was now be covered by the night's. I was staring out at the waves that seemed to grow darker by the minute.

"Hey,"my best friend Lilly greeted me sitting on the stool next to me, blocking my view of the ocean.

I looked up acknowledging her and bit into my hot dog.

"What up Ollie-ver?!?" She asked wish a mischief smile.

"Nuffin," I replied with my mouth still partially full.

"Muffin?" she asked puzzeled.

I swallowed my food, "I said nothing," then I eyed her, "Why?"

"Can't I wonder what's going on with my dearest, bestest friend?" She said in mock concern.

I gave her a are-you-kidding-me look, "You only care when you have a plan."

"Fine," she sighed, "I was wondering-"

"No," i stated simply.

"But I-"

"No."

"Oliver!"

"No!" I exclaimed, she wasn't about to get me in trouble or wrapped up in something like she was known for doing. The she smacked me on the arm, "Owww!" I yelped in pain glaring at her.

"Then listen," she commanded. "Now as I was saying _before_ I was wondering if you still liked Miley."

"Yea..." I replied slowly wondering where she was going with this.

"Well I was thinking you should ask her to the dance coming up this Friday," she told me.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Was this woman crazy?? "What!?! I-I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, and she'll probably say yes anyway if your worried about rejection and all that."

"How do you know? Has she said anything that would lead you to this conclusion?" I asked her.

"Well she hasn't _said_ anything but the way she acts around you defiantly sends me vibes that she likes you too."

"Don't get my hopes up," I warned her plopping the rest of my hot dog in my mouth.

"But it's a sure thing!" She pressed, "Ask her tomorrow morning when you see her, before someone else asks her," Lilly said leaving me on that note.

The next morning I woke up with a body filled with confidence. I wore what I considered my best clothes, and headed out to the bus stop. I was going to take the risk and ask Miley to the dance. I can do this, I'm Smokin Oken, this is going to be a piece of cake...great now I'm hungry!

As i approached the bus stop Miley was already there with a wide smiled as radiant as the sun. I thought for sure that she would be in a less happy mood considering she was on the 'Zombie High' set last night and had to kiss the creep.

"Hey Miles," I greeted her.

"Hey," She greeted back still not breaking her smile.

Now the question was how was I going to approach the subject, I can't just ask her...

"Um...S-so Miles...um...have you found a date to the dance yet?" I asked her cautiously.

"No not yet..." She said. Beads of sweat were starting to form on my forehead as I gulped. It was now or never.

I took a deep breath, "Well how about-" but I never got to finish because I was cut off my Miley.

"I think I might ask Jake though."

I blinked up at her, "What!?!"

_**A/N: Aww poor Oliver! How was this chapter??? PLEASE REVIEW!! at least 5 reviews!! I love to hear from you guys:D**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Dance

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 15**

**The Dance**

I slumped into a seat on the bus, and leaned against the stone cold window beside me.

How could Miley's opinion about Jake change just after one night! Instead of thinking he is an obnoxious ego maniac like she usually describes him, she now thinks he's sweet and caring…bleh.

I was _so_ stupid to think she would want to go with me. Why would she when she can have Jake?

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I said quietly to myself, hitting my head against the surface of the window each time.

"Oliver, stop before you hurt yourself," Miley instructed me from the seat behind me.

"I don't care," I mumbled, leaning my head against the seat. It didn't matter how bad I was hurting physically because mentally I was a wreck, and felt as if my heart was being torn inch by inch just to agitate me to my own internal death.

You might be thinking that I should just get over her… I mean I've only known her for a mere month, but somewhere inside I was saying I couldn't. My heart was literally aching as I clutched my chest with my hand. I'm getting pathetic…

As the bus rolled up to the high school everyone stepped off and headed upstairs. I opened my locker slowly, taking the necessary books. I looked down the hall to where Miley was and she was telling Lilly something. When Miley wasn't looking though, Lilly caught my gaze and she must of know what I was feeling since she gave me a sympathetic look and mouthed 'Sorry'.

* * *

With Miley...

"So yea, like I was saying...Jake was just so sweet last night, and I'm thinking on asking him to the dance," I told Lilly who stood besides me as I was getting the necessary things I needed for my morning classes.

When I was done I shut my locker, and looked towards my friend who still hadn't said a word. She was gazing down the hall with a small frown.

"Lilly, did you hear what I said?" I asked her.

"Every word," she stated, turning towards me, "What about Oliver though?"

"I told you before, I don't like him like that...he's just a friend," I explained.

"Oh come on! You known you were starting to have something for him!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Maybe I was, but it's different now!" I snapped.

Lilly's eyes grew wide with anger, she pointed at me ready to blow everything she had at me when she lowered her hand and yelled, "Whatever," and huffed off down the hall to our homeroom.

Why did I say? What did I do? Why is Lilly suddenly mad at me?

I looked down the hall and saw Oliver shut his locker with little effort. He readjusted his backpack on his shoulders and moped down the hallway. I was about to run down the hall to see what was wrong when a boy came up besides me with a baseball cap and sunglasses.

I soon realized it was Jake Ryan. "Jake?" I said gaining his attention.

"Shhhh!" He shushed me, "I'm in disguise so people won't recognize me...how did you find out it was me?"

Was he serious? Good thing he's cute... "Well for one you're opening Jake Ryan's locker, and second, the disguise ain't workin for ya pal."

"Oh," he responded.

Now was the perfect chance to ask him, it was just me and him.

"Listen Jake I was wondering..." I started and his green eyes were fixed on me, hope rising in them.

"Yea?" He said encouraging for me to continue.

"I was wondering if you had a date to the dance," I told him.

"No," he smirked, leaning against his now closed locker smoothly.

"Well then, do you still want to go with-"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S JAKE RYAN!" A girl screamed and ran over to him with about twenty others girls behind her smothering him. "-me," I finished knowing it was quite impossible for me to ask him now.

"Yes!" I heard him scream over the massive crowd. It was taking him down the hall at the moment, "Well talk later!" he screamed before rounding the corner. I smiled; I was going to the dance with Jake!

* * *

I walked into homeroom with a huge smile plastered across my face.

"Jake say yes?" Lilly asked with a glare.

"Yes, yes he did...Why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked.

Lilly sighed, "I-I am, just...I'm worried about Oliver," she admitted, not looking at me but at her feet.

"Yea, he seemed a bit down today...What's wrong with him?"

"Ummm...I-I don't know," she replied but never taking her eyes off the ground.

I bet she did know, didn't she?

"Lilly tell me, What's wrong with him?"

Lilly seemed to be having a mind war with herself shaking her head and mumbling to herself. "I really don't know Miley...I haven't even talked to him yet today...it could be anything."

"I'll ask him next period," I stated.

* * *

I walked into my first class and saw Oliver's head lying down on his desk. I sat in my desk, which was infront of his then turned around backwards to face him.

I poked his head, and his head rose, "Oh hey Miley," he greeted weakly, smiling small.

"What's wrong sleepyhead?" I joked.

He laughed a bit, "Nothing, nothing, just tired," he told me. I didn't believe it for a second .

"Oliver, you know you can tell me anything? Right?" He nodded, "Then please tell me what's wrong..." I pleaded.

"I told you, I'm just tired! It's nothing! Nothing is wrong...why would anything be wrong!?! Stop asking me so many questions!" he exclaimed then rubbed his temples, letting out a groan.

"Sorry," I choked out, turning around quickly in my seat so he wouldn't see I was about to cry. I dabbed my eyes trying catch the tears before they streamed down my face. He's never yelled at me like that, and it scared me half to death.

After class as I was gathering my things I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder so I looked up at them; it was Oliver. "What?" I asked, it coming out more rudely then I intended.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier...but there's nothing wrong, I promise," He stated gazing down into my eyes.

Then the bell rang interrupting out gazes as we ran to our next class.

* * *

As the week went on, Oliver's behavior didn't get any better. I was always tempted to ask, but I didn't want another yell fest to occur again so I kept to myself.

As of right now, Lilly was over my house and we were getting ready for the dance. Lilly was going with Matt Marshall and of course I was going with Jake. Matt was going to get here a bit before 8 and then Jake would arrive at 8 with his limo to go to the dance!

"So...is Oliver going to be at the dance?" I asked Lilly.

Lilly raised her eyebrow at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, but yea he is...he's the DJ since he's the only one who knows how to..."

"Oh..." I said walking away from Lilly to my bathroom to brush my hair.

"Why do you care?" I heard Lilly ask. I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

I came out of the bathroom, "For your information I was wondering because I didn't think he would go since he's been miserable all week!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" Lilly said, "Calm down, jeeze."

"Well it's almost 8, Matt should be here soon, you want to wait on the porch?" I asked.

"Sure," She replied, and we took our stuff and went downstairs and out onto the little porch of my house.

I sat down on one of the benches and Lilly sat with me. We were facing Oliver's house, but the car was gone, so he must've left already to get the music ready since he was the DJ.

Not long Matt came and striked up a conversation with Lilly, while I remained silent waiting for Jake.

Then I saw the beams of a car's headlights come down the street. A black stretched limo appeared infront of my house, and I saw Jake come out with a wide smile. "Hey Miley," he greeted me when we met him at the limo. Matt and Lilly were already inside the limo.

"Hey Jake," I responded slipping into the limo, with him right after.

As we approached the school, Jake got out and helped me out of the limo like a gentleman.

We tangled our hands together and walked into the dance. There was already a good amount of people dancing. The room was sorta dark, only being illuminated by a few lights.

I looked up at Jake, "Um, I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back," I told him.

"Ok," he replied, "Just look for the big crowd of people and that'll probably be me," he told me walking off.

I grabbed Lilly and dragged her to the bathroom with me.

"What wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I want to tell Jake I like him, but I don't think I can physically tell him!"

"Well when do you want to tell him, now or later?"

"Now!" I exclaimed.

"Well then go out there and just kiss him!" Lilly exclaimed.

"LILLY! THAT'S...not that bad, I'll try that," and I marched out of the bathroom and into the dance.

Big group of people, big group of people...I thought looking around the room and then saw a huge group around someone.

I walked briskly over to the group forcing myself between people to get to Jake. One of them pushed me and I fell to the ground but I just crawled until I got to the person who was the center of attention. It was definitely Jake since he was wearing the same dress shirt Jake was. I stood myself up, brushing my dress off for a second then turning Jake around and not wasting anytime and kissed him full on.

I heard some "Ohhhs" and "Ahhhs" but I didn't care. This kiss was even more amazing that the one on the Zombie set. After being in quite a shock, I felt him start to kiss me back pulling me closer, with his hands around my waist. I looped my arms around his neck.

There was so much passion in the kiss, fireworks were exploding all throughout my body. But unfortunately I needed oxygen and I pulled away. Eyes still closed and a bit dazed.

I opened my eyes, to gaze at Jake who just gave me this glorious kiss, but it wasn't Jake. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped...

"OLIVER!"

_**A/N: So Miley kissed Oliver...how will this change things??? So sorry it took so long again. In Lunch I've been writing the chapters down but the problem is actually typing them on the computer since once I get home I'm pretty busy!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews!!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Heart

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 16**

**Broken Heart**

"Oliver!" I exclaimed, wide eyed, looking at one of my best friends. I...kissed...Oliver! Oliver...my best friend...I kissed him!

"What?" Oliver questioned, looking utterly confused.

"I-I thought you were Jake!" I blurted. All in that moment I saw his features sadden.

"Oh," he croaked. He looked down at the floor.

"Oliver, are you alrigh-" I started.

"Miley! There you are!" Jake exclaimed, with huge smile on his face as he came up to me, taking me by the arm, "Let's dance."

I started following slowly. I looked back at Oliver, who was gazing in my direction, with that same hurt expression on his face. What has been going on with him?

Then he quickly turned around, harshly bumping into individuals as he walked to the stage where the DJ booth was set up.

Jake guided us to where Lilly and Matt where dancing on the dance floor.

I started dancing with little effort. I was worried about Oliver...

"Miley! Are you okay!" Lilly shouted over the music.

I merely nodded yes.

"Are you sure?!?" She asked.

"Um, Jake! Me and Lilly are going to get some punch! Be right back!" I yelled to Jake and he nodded, so I dragged Lilly over to the punch bowl where we could actual talk rather than yell.

"What's up?" She asked, grabbing herself some punch and taking a sip.

"I kissed Oliver!" I admitted. She immediately spat out her drink.

"Did I just hear that right? That you kissed...Oliver?" She asked doubtfully. I nodded.

"Why? When? Details!"

"I had just come from the bathroom when I was talking to you and I was trying to find Jake to kiss him and all. I saw this crowd, and I thought Jake was in the middle of it, so when I got to the center I kissed the guy who happened to be Oliver," I explained.

"Woah!" Was all Lilly could comment. It looked like she was still trying to comprehend it, then she smiled, "How was it?"

I felt my face heat up and a smile involuntarily form on my face thinking about it, "To be honest, it was amazing and-" Then I stopped, "Wait, when I told him I thought he was Jake he seemed upset."

"You told him that!?!" Lilly exclaimed, I nodded. "Oh boy," she mumbled.

"Lilly, is Oliver okay?"

"Yea...I guess...don't worry though, just talk to him later; _after_ the dance!" She advised.

"Alright." Then we walked back over to the boys, who were still on the dance floor.

* * *

I plopped down on my full size bed. I was just laying there thinking about what happened tonight. 

I had a mind blowing kiss with Miley, and for a moment I thought she felt the same, well until she told me she thought I was Jake. Talk about a blow to the already wounded heart...

I hate Jake Stupid Freakin' Ryan! I pounded one of the pillows around me.

Didn't she feel _anything_, or were the sparks and fireworks all of my imagination?

_'I'll start this broken heart..'_

"Stupid Ringtone," I muttered as I flipped open my phone, "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. I was about to hang up when the person finally spoke. "Oliver? It's...Miley."

"Oh...hey, what's up?" I said, trying to stabilize my voice from cracking. I was walking briskly back and forth in my room anticipating for her answer.

"Umm, I think we need to talk about earlier tonight," She told me shyly.

"Uh, o-okay."

"Well, I was hoping to talk in person."

"So...tomorrow?"

"No, now," She replied.

"Now? It's like eleven something, I don't think your dad would want someone over at this time of night," I told her like she was crazy.

"My balcony donut! There is lattice thingy that leads right near my balcony and you can just climb that," Miley told me.

"Uh, okay... see-ya in a bit I guess,"I said shutting my phone.

My parents were already in bed, and so was my brother. I quietly descended the steps, and walked to the foyer. I unlocked my door, opened it, stepping out into the night air. I quietly closed my front door and jogged to the one side of Miley's house to where her room was.

I saw the lattice thing she described earlier, and started climbing it hoping it didn't give out and leave me with a broken back. Oh the things I do for love!

When I finally approached the balcony, and climbed over the railing, Miley wasn't present. "Miley? Miley?" I whispered.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I twirled around and saw Miley sitting on a piece of the roof that came down next to her balcony.

She patted next to her, and I climbed up onto the roof and sat next to her.

It was pure silence for awhile until she finally spoke.

"Oliver, are you okay? And don't go around the subject like you always do," She commanded.

"Miles...I'm fine," I assured her.

"Well it's just lately you haven't been you, and after you know...I kissed you, you seemed kinda upset," She stated looking at me with those ocean blue eyes of hers.

I want to tell her the truth _so_ bad, but she obviously _doesn't_ like me back.

"Well...you just seemed like you would never kiss a guy like me, and...and then this...crazy thought came across that maybe no girl would want to kiss me let alone like me, so yea," I lied, hoping she bought it.

"Oh, well sorry, I didn't mean for it to be like that, I-I was shocked," she replied, then looked up to gaze at the stars above us and let out a sigh.

Being out here reminded me of the first time I saw her couple months back, under a starry night like this.

I looked over at her, and she seemed to have something on her mind but was keeping it to herself. "Is there something else that you wanted to tell me or something," I asked her, and almost instantly regretted it.

"You-You kissed me back..." was all she said, before looking down.

My eyes bulged open, luckily she wasn't looking at me. "I-It was all just happening so-so fast, I-I didn't really know who it was,...and it was kinda in-the-moment thing, "I explained, lying to her once again.

The truth was, I knew it was her. I was getting requests for songs and a whole bunch of people started gathering around me. Then someone pulled me around. I saw Miley with her eyes closed for the split second I had before her lips were on mine. At first I was completely shocked at why she was doing it, but then I thought maybe this was her way of telling me she like me, so I started to kiss back. It was the best minute of my life, followed by one of my worst.

"Oh," She responded back, bring me back from my little flashback.

"So how was the dance?" I asked her, to break the silence.

"Oh, good...Jake asked me to be his girlfriend," she responded.

_**A/N: I know...I'm evil! Lol! Sorry but don't lose faith! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll try and update ASAP!!**_

_**The ringtone was 'Broken Heart' by Motion City Soundtrack, I also did a video with this song, it's Awesome!! lol! BYE-BYE:D**_


	17. Chapter 17: Miley a No Show?

_**A/N: Now in this chapter it changes from Oliver to Miley a bit...**_

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 17**

**Miley a No Show?**

"A-And what did you say?" I asked. My heart was pounding and I was hoping some miracle would happen and she said no to being Jake Ryan's girlfriend...unfortunately miracles haven't been happening lately for me.

"I said yes," She answered. She still wasn't looking at me. My heart shattered.

"Congratulations," I told her, forcing a small smile.

"Thanks...I'm just so happy now!" She expressed. Her lips curled into a vase smile, illuminating her beautiful, angelic face.

I wish I could have been the one to plaster that grand smile on her face, but I didn't...Jake did and I have to live with that. Miley will never be more than a friend, and she'll never be mine. As cliché as it may be, if she's happy then I'm happy.

"Well, I better get going," I said jumping off the roof, "Need to get my beauty rest."

Miley laughed, coming off the roof herself, "Riiight...maybe you should go into hibernation then," she teased.

I gasped, pretending I was offended, "What are you trying to say? That I'm...ugly?" I paused, "Cause that is one thing Oliver Oken is not, he's smoken!"

She laughed even more, and surprised me by engulfing me in a hug. I gratefully responded wrapping my arms around her, secretly taking in the scent of her hair.

"You're back to normal," she whispered, "I missed you like this, please stay this way." I just held on to her. Then after what seemed to be hours of bliss but maybe just two minutes in reality, I broke away.

"Well um...I better um go."

"Alright, night Oliver."

"Goodnight Miley...see-ya at the movie night tomorrow."

"Of course...your place?"

I nodded, "Bye," and then waved before climbing over her balcony railing and down the lattice thing. About a couple feet from the ground though, I fell off. "Ow," I groaned, holding my back.

"Oliver?" I heard from above, "Are alright?"

"I'm okay!" I assured her, which I was...physically. Was it possible to have this much bad luck? I recovered from my fall and successfully made it back to my house unheard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?!?" Lilly exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes," I replied slowly.

"That's sooo cool," she squealed, "You're dating a celebrity!"

"Yea...oh and I talked to Oliver last night," I informed her.

"How did that go?"

"He seemed to be getting back to his normal self, and he seemed cool with me dating Jake..."

"He did?" Lilly asked, with doubt in her voice.

"Yes, he did."

"Oh, well that's good."

I heard beeping on the line and looked at the screen that read, 'Jake Calling'.

"Lilly, Jake's calling, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye," she said before we both hung up.

I quickly switched over to the other line, "Hey Jake."

"Hey Miley."

"So...what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to go out tonight on a date."

I cover the speaking part of the phone and squealed, jumping up and down. Then I regained my composure, "I'd love to."

"Great, pick you up at six."

"Okay," then I hung up.

I squealed again then stopped, "What am I going to where!?!" I quickly dashed to the 'Hannah' Closet to find something to wear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong! I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled flying down the staircase to the foyer, hoping it was Miley on the other side of the door, coming for movie night. I flung open the door and saw Lilly. "Oh...hey Lil," I greeted half-heartily, letting her step inside the house.

"Expecting Miley?" She guessed, and I nodded.

"She should be here soon I guess," I said closing the door and walking into the living room. "I'm gonna make some popcorn. Lilly put the DVD in, it's on the coffee table." I directed her as I went to the kitchen.

I took out two bags of popcorn out and placed the first one in the microwave. Then when that one was done I put the other one it, and afterwards poured both bags into a big bowl. I grabbed a huge liter bottle of soda and little cups, then carried everything into the living room.

I walked into the living room, and Lilly was sitting on the couch that was present, as I laid the soda and popcorn down on the coffee table. The DVD menu was already up for the movie. The only thing that was missing was Miley.

I glanced at the clock and say it was quarter after six. She should be here by now.

I walked out to the foyer and looked out of one of the windows to see if I saw her or not; no Miley.

I walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch. "Maybe-Maybe she had to do something before she came..."

"You want to start the mov-" Lilly started.

"NO!" I screamed, "Sorry...but we'll wait...she won't be long."

15 minutes later...

"Haunting Hour?" Lilly said examining the DVD case, "Good choice."

I smiled a bit, "Thanks..." I said, glancing at the front door from where I was sitting, hoping Miley would show up soon.

30 minutes...

"Did she said she was coming?" Lilly asked. We still haven't started the movie, since I refused to begin until she got here.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "She'll be here...I know she will."

15 more minutes...

Lilly reached over to the untouched popcorn. I hit her hand lightly. "What?"

"Don't eat that...we can eat it when Miley gets here." I told her.

"She's an hour late...I don't think she's coming!"

"She's coming!" I insisted. At least I hope she was.

"I'm calling her," she stated, opening up her phone and going through her contacts until she saw Miley's name.

"Put it on speakerphone," I told her, and she did.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" I heard Miley say.

"Where are you?" Lilly asked into the phone.

"I"m on a date with Jake. He took me to this really fancy restaurant, it's gorgeous." she gushed, "Why?"

"Does movie night at Oliver's mean anything?" She asked her.

"Oh no! Lilly I totally forgot! It's just that it was going to be me and Jake's first date and I got so excited, I totally forgot! Tell him I am deeply sorry."

I sat there listening to her. She forgot...how could she forget something we've been doing ever since she moved here.

"Tell Oliver, that I'm going to come over once I'm done eating, which won't be long, and we'll watch a movie, and have a regular sleep over like always!" She said, "Well I gotta go, but I'll see you and Oliver in a bit, bye." She said then hung up with Lilly.

She did eventually come over, and we did watch the 'Haunting Hour', but I still couldn't get the fact that she forgot all about our tradition because of Jake.

Were me and Lilly losing Miley to Jake??

**_A/N: Yea for me updating weekly!! lol! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews:D_**


	18. Chapter 18: I Had a Nightmare

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 18**

**I Had A Nightmare…**

_I am standing in this church, among a crowd of about 200 or more. They are all dressed nicely, wide smiles plastered._

_I look to the right of me and see three other men besides me in suites, one who is Jackson. I look down at myself and I'm in a black tuxedo._

_I gaze up the aisle to see a little girl maybe about the age of 4 or 5 slowly walking down, throwing white flower petals to the floor. Behind her are four other ladies in matching dresses; Lilly among them._

_Then the familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride" rings throughout the church. The guests who are all settled in their wooden benches, turn their gazes to the bride; Miley._

_She is wearing the most breathtaking white wedding dress. Her hair is up in fancy bun as a few strands of hair frame her face._

_My eyes welled up, blurring my vision. I wiped them away, never taking my eyes off her. She was absolutely stunning. I figured out that I was marrying Miley Stewart. I smiled contently, barely holding onto the excitement that in a few moments Miley will soon be Mrs. Oken._

_Miley, with her arm intertwined with her father's, comes to the head of the church. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek as he strides away to a seat close by, as she begins to slowly walk up the small steps they have, lifting her dress to walk._

_She stops and looks at me, flashing me her dashing, heart melting smile. I smile back as wide and grand as my month would go. But then she keeps on walking…_

_She walks up the last step so that she is next to Jake Ryan._

" _Jake Ryan, do you take Miley Stewart, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_I do," Jake answered quickly smiling his famous smile that I have grown to loathe. _

"_Miley Stewart, do you take Jake Ryan, to be your lawfully wedded husbande, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_No…no…please say no," I pleaded under my breath._

"_I-I," She began, and then looked at the crowd, then at me. Our eyes connected. I slowly shook my head, asking, begging for her to say no. She looked back out at the guests then turned back to Jake. "I-I do." I slouched defeated._

"_You are now man and wife," The priest proclaimed, "You may kiss the bride."_

_Jake dove in for the kiss, holding her face in his hands._

"_No…" I said quietly, falling to my knees. "NOOO!!" I shouted, but no one was hearing me._

_Jake, looked over at me, smiling smugly, basically saying 'I win, you lose, and there's nothing you can do about it'._

"_No!!"_

I woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. Good it was just a dream…well nightmare really.

I looked around to see my parents, my brother, Miley and Lilly all staring down at me.

"You alright honey?" My mom asked, with worry.

"Yea, just a nightmare," I stated. She nodded and her and my father went back to bed.

I was about to go back to bed when I saw my brother was still present. "Go back to bed dweeb!" I commanded, throwing a pillow at him. He ignored me.

"Miley," he spoke in his 'smooth' voice. "You are always welcomed in _my_ room, where _somebody_," he said looking at me, "won't wake you again." I glared at him.

He outstretched his arm to lean on the door, but the door was open, and he fell right through. "ahh," he yelped as he fell.

I instantly flew to the door and shut it.

"Sorry," I apologized to Miley.

"I'm just across the hall," my brother said from the behind the door.

I rolled my eyes, "really sorry!"

She laughed, "No big."

I went back into my bed, and both Lilly and Miley sat on the two sides of me.

"What?"

"What was the nightmare?" Miley asked. My face began to heat up, and I was so thankful that the moonlight was the only thing illuminating the room at this point.

"Nothing really," I responded.

"Oh come on! What was it?" She continued to ask.

"What is that dream where you are in the ocean and Nemo captures you and imprisons you in this ship with like millions of sharks that are ready to eat you… then you see Nemo laughing evilly at you?" Lilly asked. Miley stiffed a laugh.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Now can we all go back to bed!" I asked. "Good!" I said when there was silence. I covered myself with the covers over my head. I felt the weight shift on my bed, meaning they probably got off it now, and went to their sleeping bags.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See-ya guys later," Miley said, leaving my house to hers the next morning.

"Bye," I said, waving goodbye, and then closing the door.

I turned around, and Lilly was there, with her arms crossed, "What was the nightmare about Oliver?"

"I told you…it was Nemo," I lied, and I could tell Lilly knew I did too.

"Oliver, stop being a Donut and tell me already!" She exclaimed.

I hesitated, "I-I don't know."

"If it makes you any feel better I won't tell Miley."

"Okay…well it wasn't 'scary' per say, but," I paused, "in my dream Miley married Jake."

"A bit young," Lilly commented.

"It was in the future!" I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well then that makes sense…What kind of wedding dress was she wearing?"

"Lilly," I looked at her sternly, in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me tone.

"Sorry…I was just curious."

"Lilly, I feel like I'm losing Miley," I admitted.

"Well you never 'had' her," She told me.

"No, I mean as a friend."

"Just because she forgot _one_ little thing?"

"I-I guess you're right." I sighed, "I'm probably just overreacting."

"You are!" Lilly stated. "Well I'm leaving now, Adios!" She said and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. I opened it to see Lilly standing there.

"Oh hey Lilly, what's up?" I asked.

"Oliver got boring, so I decided to pay you a visit while I was in the neighborhood," She answered coming into my house.

I walked over to my computer. "I'm answering fan mail, wanna help?" She nodded, and started to come over. I turned around to open up an e-mail.

CRASH!

I turned around quickly in my seat to see Lilly and a broken glass on the floor with Jackson promptly getting up from the ground himself.

"Sorry Lilly," he said extending his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. She blushed a dark red and walked quickly to my side as Jackson picked up the broken glass that was scattered on the floor.

I looked at her skeptically. 'What' she mouthed, looking annoyed. She was still blushing slightly. I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Well here's an interesting one," I said referring to my fan mail.

Dear Hannah,

I like this guy in my school but I can never get him to really notice me. We have every class together this year, and we talk here and there, since I sit next to him in every class, but how do I get him to finally notice me, and see that I like him?

Becca W. (Malibu, California)

"Could that be Becca Weller?" Lilly questioned.

"Might be, she's in all of my classes this year so…" I pondered, "What guy does she always sit next to?"

I pictured where Becca sat in all of our classes then I tried to remember who sat near her. 1st period-Oliver and John…2nd period-Frank and Oliver…and as I recalled each class I came to the conclusion, "Oliver! Becca likes Oliver!"

_**A/N: I tried to update sooner but It's been kinda busy, but here it is the chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews:D**_


	19. Chapter 19: Dates

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 19**

**Dates**

"Oliver! Becca likes Oliver!" I shouted.

"And how do you feel about that?" Lilly asked like a psychiatrist would.

I gave her an odd look, "I feel fine," I replied slowly.

"It's okay...just let out your feelings!"

"Lilly, seriously I'm fine," I told her, "But...isn't it great! If we get these two together everyone will have someone!"

"Correction...you two will have someone," She pointed out.

"What about Matt?"

"I-I just don't like him like that anymore," She stated, crossing her arms.

"Riiight, and would there happen to be another someone else you might like?"

"N-No, why would there be," She stuttered, avoiding eye contact. Oh there was defiantly someone, but who?

"Well anyway, I think Becca would be good for Oliver."

"I don't know," Lilly said doubtfully. "Oliver may not want to date her."

"Why not? It's not like he's hopelessly in love with someone..."

"pshh! Yea!" Lilly said, "Now that's _crazy!_" Something is going on with that girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at my locker Monday morning, getting things I need for a couple morning classes. I glanced down the hall just in time to see Miley and Jake share a hug then a kiss; I turned away quickly, hiding behind my locker door.

"Oliver!" I suddenly heard, and hit my head on the locker.

"Ow!" I yelp.

"Oh Oliver, are you okay?" I heard Miley asked.

"Yea…" I replied rubbing my head, "What's up?"

"Well…I have great news for you!!" She exclaimed with a wide smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone has a _crush_ on youu!" she told me.

My ears perked up, and my eyes went a bit wide, "Who?!?" Maybe, just maybe she was going to say herself. Anticipation was growing inside of me, as she paused for dramatic effect.

"Becca Weller," She told me quietly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed! All this suffering is finally ove-wait…BECCA!?! "Did you say Becca Weller?"

"Yea…who'd you think I said?" She said amused.

"Um…no one," I said diverting my eyes.

"So, are you gonna ask her out?" She asked, "Well are you?"

"I don't know…she really isn't my type." I lied.

"Oliver, girls are your type," She pointed out which was completely true.

"I just don't wanna go out with her," I told Miley.

"Whatever," Miley replied with a short wave, and walked away, but Lilly remained.

"Sometimes I just wanna scream it to the whole world," I said referring to my crush on Miley.

"Then why don't you?" Lilly asked.

"Because it would wreck everything," I stated, then walked to homeroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered 3rd period Math, and sat down in my assigned seat. Miley walked in shortly.

"Hey Oliver," I heard someone next to me greet me.

"Hi," I said shortly, not focusing on them, but Miley. Miley flashed me a quick smile before she sat down in front of me.

"Oliver? Oliver!" I heard the same person say my name again. I finally turned towards them. It was Becca.

"Yea?"

"Do you understand the homework?" She asked politely. I saw Miley shaking her head slightly and cover a small laugh with a fake cough.

"Not really...sorry," I responded, turning back right in my seat. I opened my binder and tore some of the loose leaf and wrote:

_What are you laughing at?_

When the teacher wasn't looking I throw it over her shoulder so it would land on her desk. I heard her unfold the piece of paper then I saw she was writing something down. Then she flew it over her shoulder. I opened it and it read:

_She's askin __you for homework help! Lol! She really does like you, I mean she doesn't even need help in this class she has like a 97 average. She must be really trying to get your attention._

Jeeze she must really like me...I looked over at her, and her head quickly moved her head to face the front of the class. Was she just staring at me? Too bad I couldn't fall for someone like her...I know exactly how she feels, where her love for someone is unrequited. Maybe I could learn to like her...worth a try.

"Becca?" I whispered and her head immediately turned to me. "You, me, Friday night?" I asked her. Her face grew with a vase smile as she nodded excitedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me walk you to class," Oliver offered Becca as 3rd period ended. Becca blushed then excepted.

I pulled Lilly out from the massive crowd in the hallways. "He did it!" I exclaimed.

"Who did what?" Lilly asked confused.

"Oliver asked Becca out!"

"What? He did?"

"Yup, he did...Miley Stewart making the world a better place for Looovvvee!" I said doing a mini celebration dance.

"But why? A period ago, he was still saying he wasn't gonna."

"I don't know why, but it doesn't matter, they look cute together." I told Lilly as we walked into our next classroom. "See?" I pointed at Oliver and Becca who were flirting at their desks.

I sat at my desk then turned around to talk, Lilly did the same. "Hey guys, I have _the_ prefect movie to watch Saturday night, it's-"

I winced, "I don't think we can do Saturday..."

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Jake kinda asked me on a date Saturday, why don't we change it to Friday this week," I suggested.

"We can't, because thats when Becca and I have _our_ date."

"Well can you reschedule?" I asked.

"Yes, I _can_ reschedule," he said and I smiled, "...but I won't," he finished. "Why can't you?"

"Because we made our date before yours," I argued.

"On Saturday? The day where me, you, and Lilly always hang out?"

"Well Saturday is a very common day for a date!" I yelled.

"Well then how come you can't have it during the day!"

"Because he has to be on set during the day," I explained.

"Oh, so now we have to go around Mr. Big Shot's schedule...soooraay! I'll make sure he has a red carpet to walk on to get to your house!" He countered sarcastically.

"You're just jealous!" I shouted.

He opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again, "You know what? You're right...you are absolutely right. I'm jealous! But for a reason you will never know," He said.

I looked at him confused. He didn't dare raise his head, so I turned around. The teacher was just beginning her lesson. What was Oliver jealous of Jake for? And how come I would never know?

_**A/N: Hey guys so Oliver and Miley are in a bit of a fight, Will they forgive each other or will they grow apart??? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can:D**_


	20. Chapter 20: I'm Done With You

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 20**

**I'm Done With You**

"Miley," I hollered down the hall after class. I saw she stopped, and then she sternly turned around and glared at me.

"What?" She asked harshly and annoyed.

"I want to apologize about earlier," I explained. She stood still crossing her arms, still continuing her glare. She was tapping her foot, waiting for me to continue.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that, it's just that Jake isn't my favorite guys-"

"Oh really," Miley butted in sarcastically.

"Can we just forget about it?" I asked, pleading her with my eyes.

"Alright," She replied, discontinuing her glare towards me, letting her once tangled arms hang loosely at their side.

"Really," I said surprisingly. I didn't think she would forgive me this easily.

"Yea…I mean it wasn't entirely your fault, I mean I shouldn't of asked you to change your date with Becca…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. We both wrapped ourselves in a friendly hug.

"How about you, Lilly, and I do something together Sunday," She proposed, after we broke away from the hug.

"Sounds good…what do you have in mind?"

"How about we go bowling?" She suggested.

I nodded, "I like it, Sunday it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your date with Becca?" Lilly asked me over the phone Sunday afternoon.

"It was alright…" I expressed. "It wasn't much of what but who," I tried to explain.

"So basically, it didn't matter what you did, it would have been better with Miley?" She tried to clarify.

"Kinda, yea." I looked at the clock. "Well I better get ready for bowling, we'll meet you over there in an hour," I told her.

"Alright, bye," she said then hung up.

I quickly got a shower, and throw on some clean clothes before walking over to Miley's.

I walked briskly over to her house and rang the door bell. "Hey-Oliver?" Miley said standing at the front door with a shocked expression.

"Hey Miley, like the clothes but aren't they a little too nice for bowling," I teased smiling.

"Oh no," She said hitting her forehead, with her hand. "Bowling," she mumbled.

"If you forgot, I'll just give you time to change, not that big of a deal."

She diverted her eyes as she sighed. This didn't sound good. "What?" I asked.

"Jake couldn't make our date yesterday and I asked if it was alright for today, and I said yes…" She explained.

My heart sank. She was choosing Jake over me again…well me and Lilly. "Say no more!" I said, "I know how much he means to you and how less me and Lilly are to you!" I spat at.

"Oliver, it's not like that at all," she try to convince me.

"Miley just go out with you _boyfriend_ and have a grand time in a five star restaurant, I'm done with this…I'm done with you," I yelled furiously. I huffed away to the sound of her tears. It made me want to run back over to her and comfort her telling her I was just venting out my anger, and I still wanted to be friends, but she had to realize that she was hurting me.

_**A/N: I know really short, don't kill me, but I wanted to get a chapter up quickly! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update The more reviews the faster I'll update:D**_


	21. Chapter 21: Crying Miley

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 21**

**Crying Miley**

I walked cheerlessly the next morning into school. How could Miley do this? I wanted to talk to her about this, but she wasn't on the bus this morning. She was probably avoiding me since I hollered at her yesterday.

I walked over to Lilly's locker, where I saw Lilly gathering some books from her locker. "Hey," I greeted her unenthusiastically.

"Hey," She greeted me the same way, "Have you talked to Miley since you yelled at her?" she questioned.

I shook my head no, "I haven't even seen her since then."

"Me either," She told me.

"Are you talking about Miley?" Jake Ryan said as he opened his locker.

"Yea," Lilly answered, "Have you seen her?"

"Nope! I just know that last night when she cancelled our date she sounded really upset," He informed us then walked away.

I wave of guilt washed over me. I became overly worried now. "What have I done?" I spoke in a low voice.

"What if she got so sad that she decided to play her guitar to sooth her, but then what if of her guitar strings broke, and then she thought why live life..." My eyes widen. "Oh my God! I killed Miley!" I exclaimed.

Lilly slapped her hand over my stomach, "Ow," I cried in pain.

"Stop being stupid! I doubt that happened. There is probably a _good_ and _logical_ explanation of why she isn't here today," Lilly stated then walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I stepped inside my room, I flew my bag next to my door. I went over to my window and gazed at Miley's house.

Should I go over?

Before I knew it, I was out of my house, and walking across the street. "Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead," I silently murmured to myself, as I approached the front door. I know it was pretty ridiculous but knowing my luck, how could I think anything but the worse.

Mr. Stewart opened the door, "Is Miley dead?" I blurted out. He looked at me oddly.

"Are you alright up there boy?" He asked me. I wasn't even sure. He allowed me in. The whole atmosphere of the house seemed down, not very lively. Before I headed upstairs I saw Mr. Stewart flop on the couch, and sigh loudly. Something was going on...

I walked upstairs and ran into Jackson, "Hey Jackson," he gave me a weak 'hi' then disappeared in his room.

I continued to walk down the hall to Miley's bedroom. I heard muffle cries inside. It broke my heart. I knocked lightly on the door. "Co-ome in," I heard.

I opened the door and saw Miley laying down on her bed, facing away from me. Tissues were scattered about. Miley was still crying. "Miley?" I spoke letting her know I was here.

She quickly turned around in bed. After noticing it was me she shot up and quickly wiped away her tears. I noticed she was cuddling up against the bear I gave her from the carnival.

"O-Oliver, what are you doing here?" She asked. I looked down at her. Her eyes looked to be on the verge of crying, and her tear stained face showed she had been crying for quite some time.

"Came to see you," I admitted. "You weren't in school, and I got worried," I expressed. "What's wrong? It's not because of me from me yesterday, because I didn't mean it."

"No...I knew you wouldn't really mean that...You-you're too nice," She told me. A tear escaped and she quickly snatched it before it fell down her cheek.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked, sitting next to her on her bed now.

She looked down at her carpeted floor, "It-it's the anniversary-y of m-my mom's de-eath," She told me, then she started to cry again fully. I pulled her close to me, and she was now crying on my shoulder. I never asked why she didn't have a mother, incase it brought some bad memories. Now I knew that she no longer had a mom.

"Why did she have to go?" She whispered into my shoulder as she cried. I just rubbed her back and stroked her hair trying to sooth her.

I looked over at her bedside, and saw a picture of a woman who looked a lot like Miley. "Is that her, in the picture over there?" I asked.

Miley picked her head up and glanced over then, nodded. "She was the best woman you could ever meet. She was smart, funny, nice...she had an amazing voice...she was beautiful...she was everything I'm not," She told me, subsiding from her crying a bit.

"Miley," I said softly. I made her face me. "How could you say that? You are practically your mother. You _are_ smart, funny, and nice, your voice is so angelic," I paused. "And...and you're the most beautiful living thing I've ever laid eyes on."

I stared into her eyes and she into mine. "You really think so?" she asked, breaking the gaze as she looked at her mother's picture.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," I told her. I was hoping she would figure it out by now that I was practically in love with her so I wouldn't have to hide it anymore, but I don't think she did.

"You're too sweet Oliver," She expressed.

"Yea..." I said boasting, which made her giggle a bit. I smiled. It was probably the first time she laughed at all today.

"How can you always managed to make me laugh?" She asked, grabbing her bear from the carnival hugging it.

"Gift?" I replied. "So has my little bear friend here been helping you?"

"Very much," She replied.

"Did you ever name it?" I asked.

She smiled slightly, "Yea, I did...after the sweet guy who won it for me."

"Oh really?" I said smiling, "What's it's name...donut?" She laughed again, and shook her head.

"Ollie," She stated.

"Ollie the Bear...not that bad. Has a nice ring to it. How good of a job is he doing, helping you and all," I asked.

"Not as good of a job as you are," She expressed, placing her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. And we sat there in silence.

"Let's do something?" She suggested after a while.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Let's just go on the beach," She replied, getting up from her bed. I nodded, and she took my hand as she guided me down the stairs to the living room then dropped it much to my dismay.

"Dad?" She said, as she made her way to the couch where her dad sat. He looked over at her. "Can I go to the beach with Oliver?"

He looked over at me, then back at his daughter. "Are you up for it, bud?" He asked.

She nodded, "It was my idea," She exlained.

"Make sure you're home by 5pm," He told her. She went up to him and gave him a hug. He lightly kissed the top of her head. "Have an nice time."

She got up from the couch and grabbed my hand again, then dragged me to the beach. When we reached the softness of the beach's sand she released my hand.

"We can leave whenever you want," I informed her. She nodded.

We walked along the coast, side by side. The water touched Miley's foot and she squealed. I looked at her amused. "What? Its really cold," She explained.

"Oh really?" I asked with a grin. I picked her up by the waist, and she immediately started screaming to put her down but I know it was all just fun. I placed her down on an area where the water was ankle deep.

She was jumping up and down as she ran out of the water and onto the warmth of the sand. Then she looked at me before running towards me and knocking me down to my bottom. We both laughed as we just laid there next to each other.

We both sat up, and looked out at the ocean. The breeze from the ocean was making it quite chilly. I looked over at Miley and saw she was shivering. "You cold?" I asked her.

"Not really," She replied. But I could tell she was lying. I took of my hoodie and handed it to her. 'Thank-you' she mouthed before putting it on. She let the sleeves extend over her hands to give her extra warmth.

A little while later, she took a handful of sand. "What are you doing," I asked her. She didn't respond but she dumped them on my feet. She laughed. "Burying your feet," She responded finally, then pouring another handful of sand on my feet.

She kept on pouring and pouring sand onto my feet until it was hard to see any part of my feet at all. "I have no feet," I complained.

"Good," She said.

"Good?" I said, "I'll show you good," I added, pulling my feet out of the mountain of sand. She quickly got up and started running down the beach, as I followed.

"I'm going to get you," I yelled, catching up to her.

"No you're not," She yelled back.

I finally caught up to her, and picked her up and somehow we both fell onto the sand; her on top of me.

"I let you catch me," She stated.

"Sure you did," I replied, looking up at her. We both fell silent, and once again our eyes locked. We do that a lot?

It looked like she was leaning in...I think she was. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she leaned closer. I closed my eyes, and captured her lips. Everything that had been going on had just melted as we kissed. We were deepening the kiss when she sprang up from being on top of me, to standing up next to me.

"Miley?"

"I'm so sorry Oliver, I didn't mean...I have to go!" She said and ran away towards her house.

_**A/N: They kissed...again!! lol! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer since last chapter was REALLY short! PLEASE REIVEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update! The more reviews the faster I'll update:D**_


	22. Chapter 22: This Love

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 22**

**This Love**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring Oliver calling my name in the distance. I ran all the way home.

When I burst through the door, my dad shot me a look of bewilderment, but I just shot up the stairs and into my bedroom, locking it.

I sank down against my door.

How did this happen? I just _cheated_ on Jake with Oliver! Not only did I kiss him...I liked it-No, I loved it. Arghhh, maybe Lilly was right all along...I like Oliver. I should of realized it from the beginning, especially after I kissed him the first time.

I crawled over to where my phone was, and dialed Lilly up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly," I greeted her.

"Miley! Hey how are you? Why weren't you in school today?" She said frantically.

"Family stuff," I replied. "But I called because I have something to tell you," I told her.

"Okay," She said, "Tell me."

"Well...remember you kept bugging me to tell you whether I liked Oliver or not, and I told you I would tell you when I actually did..."

"Yeesss!" She said excitedly, waiting for me to continue.

"Well..." I took a deep breath, "I-I like Oliver."

I heard her squeal, "I knew it!! I knew it, I knew it, I knew iittt!" She sang over the phone. I chuckled at my friend's reaction.

"But Lilly there is a problem," I told her, breaking her celebration.

"What is it?"

"I kinda...kissed Oliver a little while ago."

"How is that a problem? It's great!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I still have Jake, and I don't know if Oliver even likes me like that," I said shaking my head.

"Oh..." I heard her express, "Well...who do you like more?" She asked.

Jake was a great guy and so is Oliver, but Jake never shuts up about himself, and Oliver is always so Sweet... I sighed, "I-I think I like Oliver more, but I'm not sure if he likes me back."

"But Oliver d-" Lilly started then stopped, "I mean, did he kiss you back?" She asked.

"Yea...I think so."

"Sounds like he does hun," She expressed.

"I don't know, but I've got to go, see-ya tomorrow," I told her. We shared goodbyes and I hung up and threw my cell on my chair as I flew onto my bed.

Why did I have to fall for Oliver? At least why now? Why couldn't of it happened before Jake came? Should I even tell Jake what happened, or let him think I just lost interest, but I think I still like Jake...

Knock, Knock. I heard my bedroom door.

"Miles can I come in?" My dad said threw the door.

I went over and unlocked the door. He came in shortly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Boys," I stated burying my head in his chest.

He laughed slightly, "Could've told you that one...did Oliver do anything while you were out?"

"No, _I_ did something...I'm just so confused," I expressed.

"Listen Miles, I don't know what's going on but all I have to say is whatever it is, let your heart choose," He said placing his hand on where my heart was. He left the room, shutting the door quietly.

I went over to my bed, and grabbed Ollie the Bear and hugged him tightly. Choose with my heart? What does my heart want? Oliver or Jake?

I got up, leaving Ollie behind on my bed, and walked out onto my little balcony. I gazed out at the setting sun.

"I was wondering if you would ever come out here," I heard someone say behinds me.

I looked behind me to see Oliver sitting on the roof piece near my balcony. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" I wanted to run again but I had to face him sooner or later.

"Miles...I came here for answers." He stated. "What's going on between us? And the kiss?" He said getting off the roof and coming over to me, "I'm just so confused."

"I am too," I told him truthfully. "I don't know why I kissed you...well-I don't know!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "I mean I basically cheated on Jake, and I probably just ruined our friendship!" I exclaimed.

"Miley you didn't ruin our friendship," He told me.

"Isn't it too weird to be friends with someone you've kiss already two times, and still be nothing more than friends."

"If thats all you want to be, then I can live with it," He told me looking down.

What was that supposed to mean? "What?"

"If all you want to be is friends then fine, we'll be friends...just friends," He explained, then shoved his hands into his front pockets as he sighed.

"Do you want to be more?" I asked him nervously.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Miley..." He said looking at me.

"No? Yes?" He remained silent. "No?" I guessed. He looked down. "Fine," I turned and opened the balcony door, when Oliver turns me around.

He swoops down and kisses me lightly, then breaks apart. He leans over to my ear and whispers, "Yes...I've wanted to be more since I've laid eyes on you." He back away.

I couldn't help but smile. My heart had a sudden warmth to it as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I could feel him smile against my lips. Then suddenly I remembered...Jake. I broke apart. Oliver looked at me puzzled.

"I'm still going out with Jake," I stated.

"Oh," He said, backing away from me and letting his hand run through his hair. "You know, you can pick him." He told me.

I thought, choose what my heart wants. "Maybe I don't wanna," I told him. He smiled, his famous big grin that I absolutely loved. He came over and held my hands, rubbing them with his thumbs. He brought one up and kissed my hand. I blushed massively.

He then brought his hand up to my chin and our lips met again for the 4th time today. I loved kissing him. I always felt like I was in this alternate universe where it was just me and him and everything was and would always be perfect. Jake's kisses never made me feel this way. I never got the sensation of the fireworks exploding in my mind like I had when Oliver kisses me.

"Miley?" I voice from inside my room spoke. I quickly turned around and saw Jake Ryan in my room, with a handful of roses in hand.

_**A/N: Okay, so Jake found Oliver and Miley kissing! YIKES!! lol! There are not many chapter to go, 1 or 2 at the most...PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update! The more reviews the faster:D**_


	23. Chapter 23: End

**The New Neighbors**

**Chapter 23**

**End**

"Miley?" I voice from inside my room spoke. I quickly turned around and saw Jake Ryan in my room, with a handful of roses in hand.

His mouth was slightly open, and the roses suddenly fell from the grip of his hand onto my bedroom floor. I could see the hurt expression on his face.

I looked back at Oliver who was standing right behind me. He looked very uncomfortable but kept still.

"Jake?" I said, entering my room towards Jake. Oliver remained outside.

"What's going on?" He finally spoke, in a low voice, looking at me with his green eyes carefully. I looked shamefully down at the ground. "Miley?"

I looked up at Jake then over near the balcony door where Oliver stood in the doorway. I bit my lip, I didn't want to Jake to find out, especially like this.

I walked over to the balcony door and took a hold of the door. "I need to talk to him privately," I whispered to Oliver. He nodded stepping out of the doorway, as I shut the door and faced Jake again.

"Are those for me?" I asked referring to the flowers on the floor. I picked them up and gazed at them, then placed them on my desk nearby.

"They were," Jake replied, still looking at me.

I took big breath in then out and went over to Jake. "Jake...I-I don't know what to say," I told him.

"How long has this been going on? I thought you said you were 'just friends'?" He asked bitterly.

"This is the first time it happened," I assured him, "A-And I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did." I continued. "Jake you're a great guy, and very sweet too, but I just don't see this working..."

He looked down and sighed, "I kinda saw that one coming." He looked towards the balcony door. "If he _ever_, _ever_ treats you bad or anything, you call me," He said to me seriously.

"Will do," I promised. We both embraced in a friendly hug, then separated. "Bye Jake."

"Bye Miley, see-ya around," He replied sadly, then walked through my bedroom door shutting it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shut the door saying she needed to talk to Jake privately. I just wished he wouldn't turn on his charm and she fell right into his arms once again.

I sat down quietly on a small chair she had outside, waiting for her to come back out. I tried to remain quiet and hear what they were saying, but they must have been talking softly.

A while later I heard the balcony door open and saw Miley come out with a small smile on her face. She looked out at the ocean, then turned towards me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her.

"Because I'm happy," She replied, walking closer to me.

"And why is that?"

"Because I broke up with Jake, and can be with this other amazing guy," She answered, plopping down onto my lap.

"Who is this lucky guy?" I asked with a grin, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Oliver Oken," She stated picking her head up from my shoulder smiling at me. I smiled also capturing her lips onto mine.

"Will you be this lucky guy's girlfriend?" I asked her when I broke the kiss.

"I'd love to," She said then kissed me lightly.

I looked down at my watch, "Oh, it's really late...I should get home," I said, but she remained in my lap, not giving an effort to get off.

"Stay longer?" She asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I smiled, and hugged her so she would be closer. "You're lucky we're neighbors."

_**A/N: That's the end! I would of updated before but I had this huge project that I had to get done, but it is now!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the whole story!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed:D**_

_**Look out for a new story by me soon called 'Memories':D**_


End file.
